That Meddling Kid
by Disneylover4eva
Summary: Mystery Incorporated has gone their separate ways and now lead their own lives, all but Fred and Daphne who are married and are both successful in their professions. This story follows their 17 year old daughter Carter Jones or 'CJ' as she is forced to learn about her parents mystery solving past the hard way.
1. Introduction

The year is 2016 in the once quiet town of Coolsville Ohio. The gang is now all grown up and have all gone their own ways, all but Fred Jones and Daphne Blake, now more commonly known as Daphne Jones. Fred and Daphne wed on June 3rd 1998 in a quaint chateau by the ocean side. Only close friends and family were in attendance as they shared their vows. Velma was the maid of honor alongside Daphne's four older sisters accompanying her as fellow bride's maids. As for Shaggy and Scooby they were the best man and the ring bearer respectively. It was a joyous occasion as it was the beginning of Fred and Daphne's lives as a married couple, but everyone soon realized that it was the end of mystery incorporated. As I mentioned before Coolsville was a quiet little town but that has forever changed as soon as Trap-Co emerged from the ground up there. Trap-Co is a successful home security company that designs, builds, and sells various products that keep families homes safe from anything from home intruders to the common pest of annoying termites; their motto is most appropriately "If you can't catch them, we can trap them" with a 100% guarantee. The CEO and founder of this company was no other than Fred Jones; his experience and obsession with traps from catching monsters with mystery incorporated had fueled his passion for starting Trap-Co after earning his degree from Coolsville College with a degree in mechanical engineering. The success due to Trap-Co has made Fred an economically thriving man at a young age which has allowed him to live a rich and healthy life with him and his new wife Daphne Jones. If Fred's success wasn't enough Daphne also possessed a profitable career as a talk show host on her popular television program titled "Coast to Coast with Daphne Jones" which centers on reporting various news headlines across America. The Jones' fame and wealth from their accomplished careers allowed them to reside in a large historical manor near the countryside of Coolsville with the works such as staff and of course top of the line home security provided by no other than Trap-Co. The gang had now left solving mysteries and being meddling kids behind as they led their new lives, never again would the threat of monsters and ghosts fear them, not until now..

Fred and Daphne Jones never had the best childhood as Fred had never known his true parents and his adoptive dad was the mayor with no time to spend quality time with his son. Meanwhile, Daphne possessed both parents however with her being the youngest and least accomplished of them, at least in her parents' eyes, she was frequently forgotten about and only had known Mystery Inc. as her family. Knowing this most would never predict them having any children in the future; it made sense taking into consideration their busy lives that there would never be time to take care and raise a child. Well what seemed like the impossible occurred, Daphne and Fred Jones welcomed their daughter to the world on June 2, 2021 named Carter Elizabeth Jones, 'C.J' for short. Now most would assume that Carter was not planned and they would be correct, but the Jones' kept Carter and even though she was not raised by them, most of the time due to their busy schedules a male nanny known as Wilkinson would look after her, she was still loved, even though they weren't the best at showing it. Now being the year 2038 Carter is 17 years old, she has grown into a beautiful young woman with a tall stature, brown curly hair, freckles, and blues eyes. She is a junior at Coolsville Prep a private school and has taken an interest to science and math as she excels in those courses. Being an only child and growing up without her parents frequently by her side has caused her to have the disadvantage with being accustomed to socialization so she keeps to herself mostly. What she lacks in people skills she gains in intelligence as she is on the robotics team and a member of her schools national honor society. Her parents should be so proud of her, if only she told them what was going on in her life and if only they had the time. This story is about Carter Jones, about growing up with her interesting family situation, and the seemingly endless search of finding out who she is meant to be.


	2. Coolsville Population One

p data-p-id="7295ff2c683b97b9667b7815e4920905"Some people cherish alone time. Most view it as a time to relax and have deep personal thought. I for one have experienced this for most of my life; yes the so called Carter Jones daughter of the famous Fred and Daphne Jones has led a life far from similar to her parents. Now most of you know my parents as some of the distinct members of Mystery Incorporated, but growing up they tried their very best to hide that part of their life from me. Something about keeping me out of danger or some crap like that. It wasn't very hard to forget about their past as they had grown into much more successful careers than mystery solving as my dad is the CEO of a thriving home security company and my mom is now a news reporter on her very own television show. Growing up I tried to have some type of relationship with them, as most children do with their parents, but due to their busy schedule I had to go on the great adventure they call a childhood alone. Actually my mistake I had Wilkinson there to help raise me and such like driving me places and making sure I had meals and went to bed on time. He was basically a substitute parent, I trust him with my life and I know he thinks of me as his own daughter. I always had him and the other staff at our estate to talk to, but it was not always enough. Sometimes I would constantly be in a world of my own, which unlike how much Alice in her wonderland would've enjoyed it, I for one did not. In school I didn't want anyone to know who my parents were because I thought they would treat me different so I never mentioned it in hopes that I could lead a normal life. In my case a normal life was being an outcast as I did not gain many friends from my early school years. I had one friend her name was Peyton Davis, but since my parents enrolled me in Coolsville Prep for high school, we both parted ways. I would frequently spend summer days at Peyton's house and we would play in her tree house pretending to be pirates of the high seas and jump on her trampoline taking in the fondest moments of our childhood until Wilkinson picked me up and took me home for dinner ceasing the magic. Peyton and I had a lot in common, we both were tomboys as we loved playing various sports and skateboarding together. That is something that especially set me and my mother apart, as I took mostly after my father. When my parents found out they were having a daughter my mom had hopes that I would be her little 'mini-me' so she could dress me up, go shopping with her, and introduce me to makeup amongst other things. Let me just say she was rather disappointed that I turned out to be far from that; just add that to the list of one of the many reasons why we aren't as close as a mother-daughter relationship should be. As for my father-daughter relationship I have a feeling that he wanted a son due to him acting rather uncomfortable around me, deep down I know he is crazy protective of me though I can just tell. Now I know every family is different and has its own struggles but for my family our Facebook status would defiantly be 'it's complicated.'/p  
p data-p-id="65c688158a8461b0218690fa85a97041"The only family memory that I cherish and distinctly remember was the day I turned 13 years old. Mom, Dad, and Wilkinson sat at the large mahogany table with a couple small gifts wrapped in purple and blue (my favorite colors) wrapping paper. I opened them up carefully making sure that I didn't destroy the posh wrapping job and I was thrilled to havegotten the complete set of the Harry Potter book series, the new iPhone, and a slick dark purple rip-stick. As I was unwrapping my dad left the dining room toget what I thought was the cake, but to my surprise he came back with my final present... a Bernese mountain dog puppy. I almost cried at the sight of him and thanked my parents most graciously, they then explained that the reason behind the dog was so I could have some company and a companion as I transfer from middle school to high school. They then broke the news that I would be attending Coolsvile Prep meaning I would be away from Peyton. From that day on Hank (which was what I named the dog) and I were inseparable, my parents were right the connection one has with a pet, especially a dog in my case, was an important one as he did indeed help me get through my years at Coolsvile Prep. /p 


	3. A Day in the Life

Growing up as an only child in a rather large estate can be quite lonely, given that your social skills are not the best which led to minimal friendship opportunities. Most days I just involve me either wondering around the house searching for any rooms I have yet to discover or just the usual teenage stereotype of locking myself in my room binging Netflix (lately I've been obsessed with Gotham and Stranger Things), reading books (Harry Potter never gets old), and listening to music (typically some obscure alternative or indie jams).

It's a Sunday today, thankfully since no school, so I decide to finally roll out of bed at 10 am and greet the day with a rather large yawn as the sunshine seeps in through my purple curtains. I throw on some grey sweatpants and a comfy large blue NASA pullover and head downstairs to see what has been prepared for breakfast, more like leftover breakfast since my parents are early risers and eat at some absurd hour like 8 am or something. I finally reach the dining kitchen and open the door to discover Wilkinson reading the newspaper drinking his tea. He looks up from his paper at me with his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose with a slightly disapprovingly look. "Good morning miss Jones, or rather should I say good afternoon as it is almost noon" he exclaimed. I give Hank a pet as he greets me by jumping on me almost knocking me down and respond back to Wilkinson "Aren't you used to this by now? What you've only been dealing with me and my sleep schedule for basically my entire life".

I then look around to see what was for breakfast because food is very important factor and I can be a bit cranky without my brown sugar cinnamon pop-tarts to start my day off right. I quickly hone in the waffles through my peripheral vision, and I trudge to the fridge grabbing the bottle of whipped cream to douse my savory golden slices of heaven in. As I take my seat across from Wilkinson I ask where my parents were because if anyone knew what they were up to it was Wilkinson, not only does he manage me but he also tends to both of my parents' busy schedules. "I believe your father is in his office reviewing some financial documents and your mother is at the studio rehearsing for tomorrows show" he replies as he gently sets his cup down on the mahogany table.

Per-usual my parents are busy with their work even on weekends when most people have the day off, they are stuck doing work for most of the day, I guess that is what you get when you are a CEO of your own company or the producer and host of a news broadcast. I'm not saying that I'm not proud of their successful careers because little do they know, but they are my role models as I can only hope I become that successful in the future. I only wish sometimes they would take some time off and maybe I don't know spend some time together as a family. I mean most teenagers would be embarrassed hanging with their parents, but I would take anything I can get. I remember this one time when I was eleven the power went out one Saturday which meant no internet access for my dad to review excel sheets or emails for my mom to send to her writers back and forth endlessly, so we just sat in the family room and played go fish by the illumination of various candles, flashlights, and camping lanterns. That memory is one of my favorites and I can remember it the most clearly every little detail in my mind like how my mom's red hair shone in the candlelight and how my dad tried his very best making us laugh at his sad attempt at dad jokes. Gosh, I would give anything to be taken back to that moment. Where is Doc Brown and Marty McFly with their time machine when you need it? Man those movies were the best, oldies but goodies you could even say that they are timeless (great pun am I right?).

Anyways as I finish up my waffles, I then head make my rounds around the house. Walking around clears my head and allows me to think, plus it's a fun past time when you have nothing else to do. I make my way from the kitchen to the dining room which is conveniently placed right outside the kitchen through the double doors, makes it easier for the staff and Wilkinson to bring us our meals and such. I take in the new setting looking at the giant marble table, you would think having a family of three wouldn't need the use of such a huge table but whatever I guess it's for the aesthetic. My parent's usual seats were placed at one end while I sat near the middle of the table, as for Hank he usually was found near my dad because he is most known for dropping the most food out of all of us.

I then move forward onto the family room, the second most popular area where I am usually found, largely due to the fact that that's where the large flat screen television is. My TV addiction should be concerning, but it's probably fine for now haha. My mother didn't think we needed such a huge one, however my dad pushed for it due to his frequent love of watching football, I try to bond with him by watching football, but he is just too intense with cheering and yelling at every single play to notice that I am also in the room. I secretly think my mom also wanted that TV because she loves to critique her old episodes of her show on it, but at the time of purchase she just didn't want my dad to win his case. That was one debate I stayed clear of. My parents never really fight or argue, but my mom likes to remind my dad to stay in his place and keep him in check sometimes when he oversteps his boundaries, and that was one of those times.

Pushing on, I head up the wooden spiral staircase to the second floor of the house. Each step makes a soft audible creak as this home is rather old and shows its age more on the inside than the out. Which is a great example of the lesson you learn throughout your childhood that it is what's inside that truly counts. The second floor holds my mom and dad's offices as well as the workout room and the library (the third most likely place I can also be found). I head over towards the library which mean passing my dad working in his office. I can see him at his desk working diligently on one of his multiple computer monitors through the large glass panels that make up the sliding door. I stand near listening to him talk on the phone to some important business people I assume, I hope he takes a break sometime today because man he works himself too much and if anyone needs to take a breather its him. The idea of knocking on the door to say good morning to him pops up in my head, but as I bring my fist up to the glass door the idea escapes as I don't want to disturb him and I continue my journey to the library. Maybe on the way back I will muster up the courage to do so, but for now that can wait.

My puppy slippers slide across the wood paneling floorboards as I inch closer and closer to my book paradise. I feel the familiar coldness of the round metal door handle come in contact with my hand as I open the door reveling the collection of stories upon stories. Now this is not some Beauty and The Beast library, which would be amazing, but it is pretty impressive because who could go wrong with a roomful of books? I make my way to the nearest wall of books and stoke my fingers against each bind debating if I should pick one to dive into, but I decide against that as I am too tired to think of dedicating a solid half of my day to complete a book. Resisting the influence of the books, I leave the library and head back down the hallway.

As I pass my dad's office again, my plan to sneak past him foils as he notices that I am up and about and he calls me inside. I slide open the glass doors and step inside the surprisingly clean office, usually a bunch of papers and folders and various office supplies are strewn about but not today. He notice my sudden observation of the neat surroundings and begins to speak "Strange right seeing this place actually put together for once huh? Your mother couldn't take looking at the mess that this once was and demanded that I tidied it up, and you know how I could never resist any request from her." A soft smile appears on my lips as I subtly laugh at his reasoning behind the room and ask him why he called me in, "so what's up dad?" I ask. He looks up from his monitor "Just wondering what your'e up too these days. Anything happening at school? Any report cards I should be concerned about? Or any boys at that matter too?" he responds. What else would I expect from him, it's not like he has exactly caught up with me for a while and I don't blame him for wanting to know these things, but jeez does he think my Senior year is a train wreck already? I've only been in school for about three months how much could I have messed up? I roll my eyes "No dad" I say sternly "school is fine, so far I have all A's like the past 3 years of report cards, and there is no boy in the picture I don't even think I have talked to one this school year, so there is really no need to go into protective dad mode" I finish off in air quotes. He then looks at me approvingly and exhales loudly "Well then sounds like you're having a good Junior year so far huh?" Of course my dad doesn't even recall which year I am in high school what parent would especially with his busy schedule. I think about not even attempting to correct him, but might as well since he should be in the know that I would be leaving for college sooner than he thinks. "Well dad, actually it is my senior year of high school, not junior, and on that speaking of that I need you to sign this paper allowing me to be able to participate in this job shadowing thing at school." His face turns slightly red with embarrassment and takes the folded up paper that I pulled out of my pants pocket, as I'm always prepared, taking the paper he says "Jeez senior year? Are you sure? Time sure goes fast. Well sure I'll sign this" His phone then rings and he looks down at the caller ID "Sorry Carter but I have to take this" he explains as he hands me back the signed document. "No worries dad, I'll let you get back to work. See ya later" I say as I head back to the hall leaving him to his important phone call. And that about sums up most of our father daughter conversations, I guess that's all he needs to catch up with me so far. Not like him knowing the fact that I was in the running for our class Valedictorian or involved in the robotics team or the National Honor Society would be important thing to share. Most of our little talks are like that, short, to the point, and a tad awkward. I fold the paper back up, stick it in my pants pocket and head upstairs to the third floor which is where my room resides along with Wilkinson's quarters. Hank follows me up and we both enter my room where I decide to put some music on and see what lingers on my Tumblr feed. Another lazy Sunday awaits...


	4. Thanksgiving

Date: November 25 (Thanksgiving Day)

Oh Thanksgiving...that awkward holiday in between Halloween and Christmas. There isn't really any decorations or hype for Thanksgiving, no candy sales, lights, or presents, just a bunch of food. I mean you can't go wrong with food ever, but still the minuet Halloween is over Christmas lights go up and the inflatable snowmen start to inch their way into front yards. I guess there is always black Friday, which I have absolutely no doubt that my mom will participate in that. She should probably talk to someone about her shopping addiction, but you know for now it's probably fine. She will most likely come back at an insane hour of the morning with a ton of shopping bags in hand full of various clothes and gifts for everyone and that will be the end of her Christmas shopping extravaganza. I always tell her specifically beforehand that all I want is some new books or the newest game counsel (*cough* *cough* the Nintendo Switch *cough* please), but she will end up getting me some 'trendy' and 'hip' clothes from stores that I have never heard of. I swear that woman is trying so hard to live out her teenage years again vicariously through me even though her and I are almost complete opposites. I guess she was a little disappointed when I started veering to the tomboy route when her master plan/idea of mother daughter spa days, tea parties, and shopping sprees were sorta crushed.

Anyway off of that tangent, it is Thanksgiving day which means for me being dragged to my grandparents house , more like mansion though it's even way bigger than ours, for a family gathering. My mother's parents consider themselves elite members of society and don't mind to flaunt their wealth whenever possible, as opposed to my mom and dad who are thankfully more modest. My father's parents (Skip and Peggy Jones) are your usual down to earth, loving, cheerful grandparents, whom I love dearly, but since we went to their house last year for Thanksgiving it was time now to spend time with the Blake side.

I look down at my outfit my usual sweatpants/sweatshirt combo and after a hard debate between myself so I change into something more formal, don't want to make my mom mad if I presented myself to my grandparents looking like a hobo. Can I help it though? In my mind comfort always trumps presentation as opposed to my mother's mindset on that oh so touchy topic. She will even argue with my dad if he is wearing two different shades of blue together out in public, consider that a lesson learned from both my dad and I.

After throwing on a semi-comfortable black and grey sweater dress with black leggings and a pair of nice black leather boots. Looking in my bathroom mirror fixing the large mess that is my brown curly hair, after ten minuets of attempt of taming it, I decide that I look good enough so I head downstairs to the living room to wait for my parents to finish getting ready. The remote appears in my hand as I turn on the TV gearing up for some free time to watch something as my mom probably is going to be a while. I look at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room as it displays 3 pm figuring I have about 45 minutes until we leave to be there at 4:30. It's kinda nice that were they live in Crystal Cove is not too far from where we are in Coolsville, unlike my grandma and grandpa Jones who reside in Orlando Florida which is a considerable amount away from us in Ohio. It's always a bonus when visiting them because I can visit both DisneyWorld and Universal whenever I'm down there which is my favorite thing to do. I flip through channels on the flat screen upon the wall as I chill on our large L couch looking until I find a show that interests me. Today Wilkinson has the day off being a Holiday, but I can't help to wonder what he is up to, so far he is probably having a better Thanksgiving than me sitting here alone on the couch, wait I can't quite say alone now as Hank wonders into the room joining me on the couch. I finally decide on watching Ghost Adventures on Travel Channel because that show is quality and ghost hunting is always funny to watch because it's such a joke. Twenty minutes into my show I hear someone walk downstairs and the doors to the family room open entering my father. He is wearing nice blue dress pants and a white sweater, he cleans up nice when he wants to or when my mother wants him too, which is most likely this case.

"Dang dad, don't you look nice?" I exclaim as he starts walking over the the couch.

"Ya I guess I do don't I?" he says in a posh manner looking at his refection in the mirror beside the nearby wall.

I laugh out loud at this and he can't help but laugh a little too as we both realize the only reason why we have to look this fancy is because we have to endure a evening trying to impress my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and multiple cousins. My dad and I are the most alike due to the both of us being simple people, having a knack for inventing, and of course our love of food. It is hard to not find either of us with some kind of snack in our hand, which sometimes bothers my mom because she isn't too keen on our slightly unhealthy eating habits. I'm still young mom so let me live my life I can worry about that later, as for my dad tho maybe he should consider following that advice, but I'll let him do him.

We watch TV for a couple more minutes until my mom finally comes down. My dad, being the gentleman he is, stood up when she walked through the door.

"Daphne you look absolutely beautiful!" my father said complimenting her appearance. My mother smiled at this and kissed him on the cheek.

She was dressed in a luxurious purple dress with a subtle silver geometric necklace hanging around her neck and black heels to top the outfit off. Never as there been a time that my mother fails to look 100% her best at any given moment, especially when she tries to dress good for a certain occasion.

I grab the remote and turn off the TV initiating us leaving. "Yeah mom you look really good!" I say enthusiastically standing up walking over to them.

"So are we ready to go gang?" my dad says as he puts his arm around my mother's waist.

My mother inhales nervously and rests her head upon my father's broad shoulders "Ready as we will ever be I guess."

"Don't worry mom I'm sure everything will be fine " I say reassuring her. I can see her nerves showing in her expression probably due to the fact that she needs everything to be perfect tonight. Like me, her relationship with her parents is kinda complicated. My grandparents on my mother's side are very wealthy and well off even more so than us. They had six daughters with my mother being the youngest. When my mother was my age still figuring out her life, my aunts had all possessed successful careers by then and my grandparents were pressuring my mom to do the same. She had a lot to live up to and most times felt like she was disappointing her parents. Sounds familiar right? That is why she feels so stressed out during these family events, not going to lie but I feel some of that too. It's always a little awkward being around that side of my family as I am most of the time the odd one out. Basically tonight's just going to me at a dinner table surrounded by a bunch of successful judge-prone gingers, thank God there will be good food. That is the one thing I can count on which I am very thankful for.

I say goodbye to Hank and give him a milk-bone, because dogs deserve Thanksgiving treats too, as we leave for the garage to head for the car. Opening the door to the garage reveals the small army of various sport cars, which surprisingly is my dads new favorite past time. I spot my compact black Audi near the end of the line of cars and dread taking it to school once this Thanksgiving break is over with. My dad starts heading towards the mustang, but my mom gives a cough suggesting him to stray away from that idea and instead they agree to take the jet black Cadillac Escalade. My dad hops in the driver seat and my mom sits shotgun next to him while I sit quietly in the back seat opening my book to pass the time during the drive. I glance out of the window taking in every inch of my surrounding, looking at the beauty of the forestry and occasional cornfield, I mean we are in Ohio so your'e going to end up seeing a cornfield once in a while; or even better you might run into the occasional Grandpa's Cheese Barn. Just by looking outside I see the familiar scenery leading to my grandparents estate. As we near our final destination I can tell my mom is getting more nervous as her breath staggers, my dad senses it too and reaches one hand off the steering wheel to hold her hand reassuring her that everything will be fine. I will never stop adoring how much my parents love each other, like for real actual relationship goals. I can't help but smile looking up from my book at them then suddenly that moment vanishes in time as we pull up to the gate leading to their driveway. My mom punches in the six number code and both door of the gate open up revealing the gigantic household. As usual we are a tad bit late to this family gather, but it's probably fine.

We exit the car, my parents still hand in hand, and head to the dark mahogany double doors signaling the grand entrance of the house. I was in charge of the hostess gift which means i had to lug a semi large bouquet of arranged flowers up the long drive way, especially since we had to park behind all five of my aunts' cars, to the door. My mom rings the doorbell after taking in a deep breath and it opens to a staff member who greats us, takes our coats, and leads us into the foyer where all the Blake clan is gathered. Walking down the hall it is hard not to notice all the intricate artwork, furniture, decorations, and especially portraits of the family that lead from the door to the main part of the house. My eyes can't help but catch the largest most extravagant piece hanging on the wall which is a picture of the entire family in a rose garden. Looking back, I can remember that day so well. We had to drive very far out of our way to this so called 'secret garden' place and of course my dad managed to get us lost as he doesn't always trust the GPS, so it took the Jones family a lot of extra time to finally find it.

I slide my feet down the slippery freshly waxed wooden floorboards lagging slightly behind my parents and even farther away from our guide as I tend to be the slow one out of most people. Finally we head into the foyer and everyone stops their conversations and look at us as we are introduced.

"I now present the Jones's arrival" declares the staff member. It takes some getting used to being a part of all this fancy smanchy crap so I fidget and look awkwardly around as this is happening trying to pretend that this lifestyle is normal. After this totally necessary announcement is made he then exits the room taking the flowers from me to probably find a vase to display them in.

I feel a bit overwhelmed with all the people in front of me, I mean with my mom being one of six sisters our extended family is rather large. You have my aunt Daisy who is a well acclaimed doctor with her husband James and three sons, considerably my cousins, Benjamin(23), Steven(21) and Jackson(18). Then we have my aunt Dawn who is a model with her husband Nate and their daughter Carly(13). Next is my aunt Delilah the marine corps general and uncle Frank with their two sons Ronald(19) and Harold(15). Following her is my aunt Dorthy the world famous race car driver and her husband Phillip and their twins Samantha(10) and Luke(10). Then finally there is the oldest out of my mom's sisters Denise the astronaut and her husband Terrance. Also I can't forget my grandmother Nan Blake and my grandfather Barty Blake they're basically in charge and the most invested in this family.

"Oh Daphne it has been too long! You look so nice dear" my grandmother said being the first to speak out as she gave my mother a small hug.

My father walked over to my grandfather shaking his hand wishing him a happy Thanksgiving and then walked back joining my mom. I don't usually like these type of social greeting things, but I gave a small wave and smile to my aunts, uncles, and cousins as I was approached by my grandmother being bombarded with questions about every aspect of my life per usual.

"Oh Carter it is so nice to see you too! What have you been up to? Hows school? Any boyfriend that I should know about? How's college shopping?" I swear these questions never end.

"I'm doing well grandma I guess, school is fine and it's nice to see you too" I reply back only answering like two out of the infinite questions she previously asked me.

My grandfather then chimes in "So Fred, how is the company doing? I've heard nothing but good things about it, I'm very proud of you son."

"Yes sir Trap-Co is thriving as usual. Stocks are rising and business is booming" My father replies.

"Glad to hear you Jones' are doing well, someone needs to support my baby girl Daphne"

After hearing this comment made by my grandfather my mother scoffed and fired back "You know dad I have a job too...Maybe you've seen me on my national broadcast television show Coast to Coast reporting and following news stories?"

"Oh yes Daphne how could I forget about that little hobby of yours. In fact I have it recorded sweetie" he responds.

My mother lets out a big sigh claiming defeat and walks over to socialize with my aunts. I decide to follow her but instead I veer off to join my cousins; lets keep these awkward conversations rolling shall we? Now out of my cousins I am the middle one out off all the them which just fits the stereotype of me being the odd one out. Not am I the only brunette as the rest possess the famous Blake red hair trait or had blonde locks, but I also have basically nothing in common with them. Aside from being a larger male presence in the Blake grandchildren you would think the girls would team up, but I swear Carly has it out for me and Samantha is just too young to care about anything. I come up to Jackson who is the closest one to me in age and try to strike up an intelligent and stimulating conversation.

That plan automatically fails as he just takes this talk as an excuse to brag about himself and how well he is doing in college and how he has his perfect life right on track. I can't help but tune him out as he continues on and begin to think about my own future. Hell, I have no idea what I want to do with my life. How do all these people have everything set in stone and just steam rolling their way down their path so fast? I guess it's just good old fashioned Blake enthusiasm and success, which I somehow managed to dodge in the gene pool. Just my luck. I come back from the thoughts inside my head by the shrill ringing of a bell indicating that dinner had been served. We all make our way to the gigantic luxurious dining table and take our seats carefully pointed out by name place cards. Typically my mom, dad, and I were placed towards the end of the table while my aunt Denise and her husband sit next to my grandparents at the head of the table.

I overhear most of the conversations around me which range from business to politics to the hype of the fast approaching black Friday sales. Again my first instinct is tuning them all out as I am hypnotized by the beauty that is the grand amount of food placed in front of me. I look at my dad and he looks back at me and we just have this unspoken conversation about how good this food is about to be. My mom slaps us both out of it as she coughs alerting us that we are about to say grace. I grab my father's and my uncle Phillip's hands and just start the countdown before I can dive in. I swear I'm really just here for the food; does that sound bad? Probably, but I don't care. Finally we finish saying grace and I immediately take a chunk of the roasted turkey in front of me accidentally bumping into my dad's reach as he had the same idea as me.

As I was peacefully enjoying my meal, I was interrupted mid bite of my roll by my aunt Daisy as she asked "So Carter...what colleges are you leaning towards?" Ugh no please no I do not want to discuss and declare my unknown future with everybody as they all stop their own side conversations and listen for my response.

"Umm actually I don't know yet exactly. I am still browsing around. Things like this take some time you know?" I reply.

My grandfather decides to chime in as well.

"Well Carter why don't you look into Darrow University. You know all your aunts graduated from there. There even is a entire building baring the Blake family name."

I take a moment to digest his statement and say "Yes I am aware of that, but I'm just not entirely sure that Darrow is the school for me."

As soon as those words come out of my mouth my entire family gasps in shock. I mean they're probably thinking how a school that is good enough for them isn't a good fit for me. And that's it just because all my aunts and cousins have attended that school it automatically means that I'm going. I like to embrace my differences and stand out from the pack that is my family. I immediately crossed Darrow University off my list the moment I began to search for schools. This is just the first step of me forging my own path.

My dad then backs me up a bit, thank God I can't handle much of this awkward judgmental silence, by saying "Finding the right school can be extremely hard, but I'm sure we will find the perfect fit for Carter whether that be Darrow or not."

This response is totally understandable coming from my dad as he and my mom did not attend Darrow either as they went out of state to the semi less prestigious Waterford University. And again back then after hearing this news, my grandparents were anything but excited for them to go to a school that wasn't Darrow.

My mother looked between both my dad and I and sensed our helplessness as we were both being stared down, so she promptly changed the subject asking her sister Dawn how her modeling career was coming along. Rule number one for the Blakes, if you want to avoid a topic just ask any Blake member about their life and they will completely change the subject to focus on them. Not going to lie I have done this a few times with my mom when she starts asking me personal stuff, I just turn it all back to her and her TV show.

Dinner finally slows down as the variety of deserts ranging from pumpkin pie to cinnamon rolls to creme brulee have all been consumed. Coats are gathered from the closet and are put on in preparation for the cold fall Ohio breeze that will greet us outside. Small hugs are exchanged between family members and talks of Christmas plans are discussed. I shove my hands in my pockets and leave the estate with memories of the grand feast that I was blessed with, also trying to attempt to forget all the awkward conversations and moments that occurred throughout the night. We are the last ones to leave as handshakes are given between my father and grandfather.

"Make sure you take care of my Daphne Jones" my grandfather mentions as my dad was about to reach for the golden door handle.

"Always sir. I couldn't imagine doing anything else" my dad replies blushing slightly as he gazes towards my mother.

All I want to do is take this moment and keep it in my pocket forever to look back upon as my heart melts into the stone walkway beneath my feet. We all exit and head to the car ready for our journey home. I sit in my seat in the back feeling the familiar black leather comfort me for the road home. Instead of taking my book out again, I lean against the window feeling the cold from the outside reach my skin and put in my headphones queuing up my go to playlist. I allow the music and my thoughts to accompany me the entire ride home as I look out the widow.

Once reaching the gate to the place that I call home, I take out my earbuds and open the door exiting the car once my dad carefully parked it into the garage. I am the first to open the door leading to the house and am happily bombarded with Hank greeting me the only way he can which is basically jumping on me knocking me to the ground. My parents follow behind me and give Hank a quick pet as they head upstairs to their bedroom. It has been a long day for everyone.

"Goodnight Carter" my mother says looking back at me as she leads my father upstairs.

"Night mom" I reply still on the floor rubbing Hank's belly.

After some time has passed I begin to feel my eyelids become heavier, so I decide that it is time for me to head to bed as well. Heading upstairs to my room I pass Wilkinson's room and see that he has returned from his family's dinner as well and was getting ready for bed. I pop my head in and say goodnight to him and then commence dragging my feet tiredly to my own room. Opening the door I see my bed and collapse on it face first. I decide it would be best to probably change out of my nice dress, which was getting a tad uncomfortable and slip into my nice warm Avengers Pajamas. I crawl back in bed and under the covers until sleep finally overcomes me as I dream about what the next day holds. Who knows though? Each day is its own mystery...


	5. When Worlds Collide

November 29th

It's a chilly day here in Coolsvile Ohio as I get up leaving my bowl of frosted flakes on the table as I head to the thermostat to crank it up a bit. I return to my seat at the dining table quickly shoveling cereal down realizing that time is not on my side due to the fact that Thanksgiving Break has ended and school is today. Hank lays at my feet expecting the food that misses my mouth to fall directly in front of him, thanks to my own inevitable clumsiness. I look to Wilkinson who is reading the daily newspaper per usual and I notice that my dad's company is mentioned in the headlines on the front page. It reads 'Trap-Co stocks are substantially rising due to new high tech security system' I roll my eyes reacting to this because this isn't really news as Trap-Co is frequently mentioned about on the news and frankly I'm getting rather tired hearing about it.

"Wilkinson are you positive that school is today, because I am really not feeling it today?" I ask with hopes of dodging classes today.

"No Miss Jones I distinctly recall that today is Monday which implies a new school week starting. Although, I could always call Coolsville Prep to make sure" he says with semi sarcastic tone.

I let off a sigh displaying my disappointment and defeat "Oh ok you got me. I believe you. Looks like I'll be on my way then."

"If I were you Carter I'd hurry up. Wouldn't want to be late and have a bad start to another glorious week of learning and education would we?"

I swear sometimes he does this just to get on my nerves. It's worse than my mom asking me what's 'the talk in teen world these days' and I just have to leave the room whenever that question comes out of her mouth ejecting myself out of that train wreck of a conversation.

Heading for the garage I run into my dad leaving for work as we stumble when our path suddenly cross. He straightens his suit brushing it off with his hands and re-positions his blue suede tie. Finally after he is at peace with his appearance, he notices me looking up from his suit.

"Oh good morning Carter. School today already? I thought this break was longer for some reason" my dad exclaims reaching for a mug and a K-cup to put in the Keurig.

"No dad, I believe that is winter break you're thinking of. It might seem like winter because it's so freaking cold in Ohio always, but unfortunately it was a mere 5 days off. Time sure flies by when you're having fun." I say slipping some sass in there at the end which I partially blame to my grogginess.

I look at the microwave clock becoming aware that the time is now 7:40 which means that I should have left five minutes ago, dang why is even time against me this morning. I give my dad a quick jokingly solute goodbye and quickly swing the door leading to the garage open speed walking to my car, because let's be honest Carter Jones doesn't run. I take the keys out of my pocket and unlock the doors in advanced hearing the familiar sound that will hopefully lead me to my car out of the excessive amount also residing in the garage. Hopping in I immediately hook up my phone to the aux cord and queue up my driving jams. Music is my first priority no matter what situation. Turning the key in the ignition, I see something out of the corner of my eye that I have not noticed before. Focusing all of my attention on it further I can make out a large vehicle under a visibly old brown tarp. I can only make out some of it which is some odd blue and orange paint job. Jeez and to think that my dad had an actual quality taste in cars, he had this seemingly eyesore in his collection. Discarding that thought, I rush out of the garage taking my well known shortcuts to school with hopes in arriving on time. Hey, I might have not stopped at a stop sign for three whole seconds, but it's probably fine. Quoting the critically acclaimed film known as Aladdin, you aren't in trouble if you don't get caught.

Pulling into the senior parking lot I glance at the time again and catch my breath realizing that I had time to barely catch my first period which was homeroom. Slinging my black JanSport around my shoulder I make a break for class strategically located at the opposite side of the school, farthest from the parking lot entrance. Mr Dupoint the staff member in charge of attendance and tardy excuses eyes me in the hall with pen and paper in hand waiting for the bell to ring so he can have a reason to write me up. Luckily I dodge the tardy and enter the classroom as the bell gives out a shrill ring.

The other kids just stare at me as I take my seat in the back corner trying to avoid embarrassing eye contact with them.

"Jones nice to see you have finally made it to homeroom and just in time might I add" Mrs Hertz my homeroom teacher points out.

My face turns slightly more red as I continue to keep my head down avoiding any possible conversation and wait for the morning announcements. After sending the final attendance Mrs Hertz gets up with her iPad in hand and shares all the information that us seniors need to be aware of to be so called 'successful' in our last school year.

"As you all know your last semester at Coolsville Prep is quickly approaching. This means you must begin to work on you senior capstone project which is due at the end of the year" she informs us in a dull monotone voice.

"Today is the last day for all you procrastinators to turn in your capstone permission slips that will allow you to shadow someone in a profession that interests you. A 15 page report will be the final product of this assignment and is weighted heavily taking account in your final grade. So I will now ask for anyone that has one to pass it forward at this time."

I look around noticing only two other students rummaging in their backpacks for this form as I begin to pull out mine as well. I would of had it turned in sooner, but it was hard finding time for one of my parents to sign it and in addition I succeed at the art of procrastination. I commence to pass the paper to the front of the class and slouch back in my seat.

Mrs Hertz collects the remaining forms and continues droning on with the announcements. I tune out a bit as I let out a big yawn and focus my thoughts on what I should do when this school day is finally over.

"Now class. I know most of you aren't concerned yet about this project; however I would highly recommend finding a professional or at least a company to center your capstone on. Time is of the essence and I would advise you to begin sooner than later."

I guess I do know what I am doing today which was going to the firm that I had decided to be the focus of my career shadowing. Procrastinating researching companies for this project was not a option this time due to the toll it is going to take on my grade. I can't get into a good college if I end up tanking senior year can I? Over the break I took it upon myself to pick a career that I had some interest in and found a company that allowed me to follow and learn from one of their employees for this semester. I haven't gotten much information about the person that I am shadowing, but I do know that this company is a private crime scene investigating firm, so that is hopefully going to be a cool experience. Other kids I know are taking the easy way out and are shadowing their parents. This thought occurred to me as well, however don't get me wrong I would love the extra time to spend with either one of my parents it's just that I don't find their jobs that interesting or something I would consider as a future career. Plus I hear enough about their work, especially considering I just have to turn on the TV or look at the newspaper to be subjected to them, so I figured I'd try something new for a change that I'd have some potential passion in.

Zipping back up my backpack I shuffle out the door following the sound of the next bell. I finally get the chance to head to my locker, no thanks to my untimely arrival, to collect the binders and textbooks I will be requiring for the next couple periods before lunch. As the day progresses, everything becomes a blur in my mind as I am just trying to be done with another dull day at school. In what seems like forever, the last bell finally rings announcing the end of the school day. I quickly make my way through the prison-like white cement brick walls that outline the hallways and out the door to the senior parking lot.

Opening my car door I throw my backpack in the back seat and commence with my music ritual by yet again hooking up my phone to the aux cord and allow the music to be my co-pilot to my next destination... Cotex Crime Labs.

Thankfully the drive wasn't that long and had some actual scenery besides cornfields to enjoy on the way as the lab was located in the heart of Draxton which is the largest city neighboring Coolsville. Pulling in I notice the massive elaborate exterior of the building. Looking at it I feast my eyes upon a futuristic white building with triangular beams functioning as the main support on all sides, a sophisticated stone fountain greeting anyone who walks in, and fine tuned vibrant green shrubbery serving as exterior decoration. Thinking to myself, if it looks this nice on the outside I wonder if the inside would mirror it as well? I enter the crystal clear revolving glass door and make my way to the front desk. An overly friendly receptionist by the name of Elise welcomes me and asks my business there never suppressing the smile on her face.

"Welcome to Cotex Labs! Is there anything I can do for you? Do you by chance have an appointment?" she exclaims.

I fidget and put my hands in my pants pockets, a nervous habit I picked up from my dad a while ago, and reply "Um hi, and yes I do have a have a meeting scheduled with someone by the name of V. That's all the info they gave me, but I have an email confirming that I'm supposed to be here today if you need to see it."

I take a deep breath in and out proud of myself for making this much conversation, curse my social anxiety.

"Oh actually I know exactly who you are talking about. V is head of the crime scene investigation department here. Some say she even is the best of her profession in the Midwest. I will let her know you are here. In the meantime you may take a seat" she says gesturing to the couches against the wall in the corner of the room.

I thank her and head over to the so called 'waiting' room. Sitting down I find myself nervously glancing around taking in my surroundings. Despite the outside being so luxurious, the inside was rather plain and simple. There were some potted plants near the desk resting on the shiny blue tile floor that composed of the entire first floor. I then veer my vision up the stairs where I assume all the offices and labs were located. Not much to see there as multiple doors were closed and rarely did I see staff come in or out. To me that was unusual for a top-notch crime lab, but who knows they must be really hush hush here or something. Maybe I should be concerned, but you know it's probably fine; I mean soon I will find out what goes down in this place as I will be working alongside a prestigious criminal scientist. It was not until just today that I found out the professional whom I will be shadowing is a female, so I guess I am already uncovering some of the mystery behind this place.

All of the sudden I hear my name announced and I immediately sit upright from my previous slouched position.

"Miss Jones she is ready to see you now. Just head up those stairs and her office is on the third floor 4th door on the left."

"Third floor 4th door on the left got it" I say confirming to myself "Thanks so much" I say as I start heading up the glass staircase.

Finally arriving to the third floor I notice my breath staggering as I am not the best in shape and I take a moment standing in front of her door playing out in my mind how I think this encounter will go taking in account of all scenarios. Becoming aware that I am just stressing myself out more, I reach my hand out of my pocket and knock three times on the wooden door taking in a deep breath as well. A voice from the other side speaks up mentioning for me to come in politely. I turn the cold silver door handle and step inside the seemingly spacious and organized office.

My first impression of her is just by looking at her appearance. She is a rather short woman my guess is about 5'6, which is small to me because I am 5'10, she has short raven hair that came down to about shoulder length, black rectangular frames sat upon the bridge of her nose, and she was wearing a modest orange blouse paired with black slacks. She looked about my parents' age as some thin age lines were forming along her mouth. Her desk only featured a large computer monitor and a wireless white keyboard along with a document basket full of neatly stacked papers and some important looking labeled manila folders.

She speaks again in a soft polite tone"Miss Jones I presume? Please take a seat"

I nod my head confirming my identity, tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and sit down on the large black mesh swivel chair with attentive posture because first impressions in my opinion are extremely important.

"I was intrigued when I first received your email requiring about your interest in shadowing an employee here at Cotex, so I thought to myself what better person to gain experience of this industry than me?" she laughs "I also thought it would be a great opportunity to have a young aspiring student to have around to make a hopeful impact on, if you do choose to study this further on into college."

I keep eye contact and nod once more in agreement, holding in my words as I don't want to interrupt any other statements she has to make.

Right on cue she mentions slightly "Plus, we girls need to stick together you know since we're considered the minority here unfortunately."

I then finally speak up.

"I couldn't agree more. I don't have the best background on what you guys do here, but I am an excellent observer and more importantly I am ready and eager to learn" I say in a confident manner.

"Sounds fantastic Miss Jones, now we can move on to the next step and compare schedules to see the best time that will work out for the both of us to begin this partnership"

"Oh and all formalities aside, you can just call me Carter or C.J I go by either one." I clear up not wanting to be addressed as my own mother would be.

"No problem Carter. And same goes for me I don't like any formalities either so I just go by V here. Plain, simple, and to the point."

Who knew the both of us would get along so well considering the significant age gap. We spent the next hour discussing times and dates for this shadowing involvement to occur and settled on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school from now on till the end of the year. We also exchanged contact information to be able to reach each other more easily. The conversation comes to a lull once we had everything planned, both of us not knowing what else to discuss.

"Well Carter, I believe this is the beginning of a stimulating and successful collaboration here at Cotex Labs" V says breaking the previous lingering silence as she stands up from her seat extending her hand.

I take that as my cue to get up as well and shake her hand thanking her for her time. I then exit her office with high hopes for what the future holds. Heading down the last staircase my hand loses its grip from the rail and I find myself in the lobby again.

"Have a wonderful rest of your day Miss Jones!" Elise announces when I begin to enter the revolving doors.

"Thanks you too" I reply politely as I push the door forward allowing me to be exposed to the sights and sounds of the city of Draxton yet again.

Today has been quite the day hasn't it. I feel so accomplished because I somehow made it through an entire school day after break and I got a solid start on my senior capstone project. Just wait till I get home and tell Wilkinson how productive I was. He probably is wondering where I am right now as I failed to mention that I was not coming home straight after school. I pull out my phone from my jacket pocket and glance at all the missed calls and voicemail I had received from him in the past hour. Oops my bad totally my fault though because I rarely check my phone. I decide to avoid making a phone call back to him and just drive home to face the music later rather than now.

The drive home seemed shorter somehow even though there was considerably more traffic at this hour, probably because I was too excited to start at Cotex Labs next week with V so far she seems really cool. I am actually looking forward to this project as opposed to most of the other kids whom I know are dreading the inevitable effort they must put into it.

I pull into my driveway, park in the garage, and prepare myself for the wrath of Wilkinson as I cautiously enter the house. Making my way through the kitchen and down the hall very stealthily, I try to avoid all possible signs of life that reside in the estate, which includes Hank because if he knew I was back he surely would give me away. Luckily Hank was sleeping in the family room and I could hear my parents on the patio outside eating dinner together, so currently no one was aware of my late arrival.

Just as I placed my right foot on the staircase with hopes of sneaking off to my room the creak that the old wood makes somehow sends Wilkinson straight to my position.

I let out an audible "Crap" in defeat of my master plan that would have worked out oh so well if it wasn't for the old age of the floorboards that made up the entirety of the house. Curse you floorboards why do you have to do this to me every freaking time.

"Umm hmm" Wilkinson subtlety coughs.

I force myself to pivot around on the staircase and face him letting out a loud sigh.

"Oh hey pal how was you day today? Exciting was it?" I say with hopes of avoiding his scolding.

"Oh yes Miss Jones I had a lovely day today. I managed to clean up a bit, I gave Hank a walk, and ran to the store for some items your parents requested" he said staring me down the whole time.

"That sounds fantastic. Also by the way what's for dinner I am starving and something smells amazing" I reply

"Well, if you were home sooner you could have enjoyed the exquisite meal of pork tenderloin, mashed potatoes, and green beans with your parents" He then paused..."But for some odd reason which I was unaware of you were not here. Why must that be?"

My mouth was watering after hearing what had been served for dinner and I looked down at my feet trying to avoid the question he asked me.

"Well see Wilkinson, I was not home on time because I had an important thing to attend to, but I do take the blame for not contacting you sooner that's all on me."

"And what is this so called 'important thing' I have to ask?" he replies.

"Actually you should be proud of me. The reason why I was late tonight was because I had to drive to Draxton"

I immediately get cut off by him.

"What could you possibly be doing there!" he exclaims raising his voice slightly.

"See there's this senior project for school that has us shadowing a professional and the company I decided to focus on is located in Draxton, so I had to drive there get my business done getting an early start on my project and drive back in traffic, since it is the city you know, which was the reason for my lateness."

He pauses absorbing this information

"Well Carter I guess that is a worthy explanation, but next time inform me beforehand as I would like to know you aren't missing or drove into a ditch god forbid"

"Absolutely will do. I swear this will be a one time thing" I say rocking back and fourth on my heals.

"Well since you're already down here might as well eat something. Can't have you starve can I now?"

A smile lights up across my face and I hurry to the kitchen ready to sink my teeth in that delicious pork tenderloin. My parents join me in the kitchen a little bit afterwards as they had finished their meal and were cleaning up. They sat down with me on the island in the middle of the kitchen and we all shared a savory chocolate cake that Wilkinson had whipped up earlier. What a perfect end to what turned out to be a surprisingly perfect day.


	6. Another Unlikely Encounter

So far my job shadowing experience with V at Cotex Crime labs has been going great. It's a nice break from the mundane routine of school and my ever so lacking social life. Not only do V and I get along swimmingly as we have a lot in common, but the projects we are working on are extremely interesting. My favorite so far is a case involving some shady business that has been going down at the Coolsville Museum I can't go that much into detail with it but I love tagging along with V to investigate there.

I spend a lot of time out of the house thanks to this new gig which is a great change for once; however my parents still haven't even questioned that much about where I sneak off to every Tuesday and Thursday for the most part of the day. I mean who's to blame them they are both basically running their own companies which takes a lot of their time out of their schedules and come home usually just in time for dinner. Thank God Wilkinson is here because he basically keeps this household running as he cooks, cleans, and run errands for us when nobody is there to do it.

Speaking of Wilkinson, I notice something interesting that sparks my interest on the fridge that is a neon green post-it note with some somewhat legible writing on it. I take a break from reading my book as I place my bookmark in my current page and go find out what this secret message reads. Peeling the post-it off and taking it back to my seat on the island I quickly realize that it's from Wilkinson and reads "Carter: Considering that you have the day off and I have to be out all day tending to your parents' wishes can you walk Hank for me. That would be ever so appreciated - Wilkinson"

It was true I did have this lovely Wednesday off due to it being a teacher work day, gotta love those, I look to my right and on the floor lies hank chewing on his favorite tennis ball looking rather bored. I look out the kitchen window to be greeted by a lovely sunny day "Hey Hank? Today seems like the perfect day to go to the dog park isn't it boy?" I ask him enthusiastically. He then stands up and approaches me wagging his tail in delight as he sees me unhook his blue leash from the nearby hooks upon the wall.

I grab my phone, keys, some dog treats, a water bottle, and some plastic baggies then we both head out together to the garage. Thinking ahead I decide against taking my car as it is more compact and not that accommodating for a Bernese and I head over to my parents' matte black Land Rover and fold the back seats down allowing Hank to jump in and lay down comfortably for the 20 minute trip to the Coolsville dog park.

Since it was such a beautiful day outside, I roll down the windows inviting Hank to stick his head outside and feel the breeze for the remainder of the ride. Finally, we reach our destination and I park in the lot then let Hank out after I hook him up to his leash. Locking the car, I shove the car keys into my jacket pocket holding them secure with one hand and gripping the leash in the other. Not to my surprise there were a bunch of dogs occupying the dog park today ranging from different shapes and sizes and breeds. As soon as I open the gate and unlatch Hank from his leash, he bounds off to go play with all the other dogs. A smile allows itself to appear on my face as I see him in his element and so happy, I mean what's better than one dog? The answer is more dogs of course!

I soon find the nearest bench as I prepare to spend my day watching Hank play to his heart's content. As the dog park became more busy I found my bench being approached by another dog owner asking to sit next to me since all the other benches were currently occupied. I look up to see an older, tall, lanky man sporting a somewhat splotchy goatee as I peer my eyes trying not to look directly in the brightly shinning sunlight.

Suddenly he asks "Hey like excuse me Miss but would it be alright if I joined you?" in which I respond with a quick nod trying to avoid all awkward social conversation. Sitting down I get a closer look and come to the deduction that he must be around my parent's age as he is starting to sport some grey in his beard. I can just tell by the way he is fidgeting in his seat that he is a talker and I mentally prepare myself for the upcoming conversation.

As I predicted, he is the first one to talk as he introduces himself. "Name's Shaggy Rodgers by the way common frequenter of this dog park" he declares offering his hand out. I shake it politely and reply "I'm C.J. glad to be your acquaintance" I say formally. I can only hope that is the end of our interaction however unfortunately I was wrong.

After a few minuets of peaceful silence he points out to the field saying "You see that Great Dane over there? That's my dog Scooby, me and him have been pals for as long as I can remember. How about you? Which one is yours?"

I try to find my beast in the herd of dogs and finally stumble upon his encompassing black silky coat realizing that he and the Great Dane were actually playing together at the moment. "Oh actually my dog is that Bernese Mountain dog playing alongside yours. His name is Hank".

As we continued to talk, I found out that he is actually a chef at a local food truck called 'Scoob's Snackz' which is apparently really successful, man I really need to get out more. I can just tell by the way that he talks about Scooby that they have a special bond. As we both watched our dogs play and talk to each other some more, I realized that we shared a lot of things in common which made it so much more easier to talk to him. For example we are both really big dog people (what a shocker huh?), we both share a passion for food, and we both love video games. I don't know why it is so much easier to talk to grownups rather than kids my age for me because so far I have made a pretty solid bond with both V and Mr. Rodgers so far. Maybe I should be a tad concerned, but who am I kidding it's probably fine anyways.

It was drawing closer to dinner time as I noticed from looking down upon my apple watch indicating that it was time to go. I bid my farewell to Shaggy upon doing so he invited me to stop by his food truck sometime soon as he gave me a retro looking flyer.

"Hey it was nice meeting you, like feel free to stop by for a bite anytime meals on the house"

I eagerly took the flyer feeling the rough paper in my hand and said that I'd for sure be there. It was a little difficult separating Scoob and Hank, but eventually we made our way back to the car. As I put my keys in the ignition I heard a tap on the window and saw Mr. Rodgers yet again.

"I totally forgot, but I wanted to know if you would like to take some dog treats for Hank with you for the road. I make them myself they are so organic that even humans can eat them too, which I admit I've done sometimes on occasion" he says that last part under his breath.

I let out a small laugh at this fact and take in the brightly colored box of treats appropriately named 'Scooby Snacks' bid him a final goodbye and head on route to home sweet home. It has been a long day and when we arrive home Hank immediately finds his dog bed and collapses from exhaustion. I put the leash away back on its hook and throw the treats in the upper cabinet in the laundry room where most of Hank's things are stored.

Just as I close the cabinet the garage door opens with a swish signifying my parents' arrival from what appeared to be a busy day at work based on their tired expressions. It's cute when they both come home late at the same time because it's a rare occasion seeing them all disheveled and cranky. To me it makes them seem more human because I have no idea how they manage to keep up their perfect appearances for the media of them balancing both work and home life.

My dad flings his work bag across the table and slouches down in the nearest chair letting out a long sigh.

"Rough day at work guys huh?" I ask sarcastically

My mom groans as she sits down on the nearest seat which happened to be my father's lap and replies "You have no idea, all I want to do right now is eat some dinner and take a nice hot bath then drift off to a peaceful sleep."

"I second that Daph. And speaking of food do you happen to know what's for dinner Carter because I'm starved" my dad asks.

I look at the clock noticing that it is almost 7pm and wonder where Wilkinson could be. He couldn't have spent this entire day out and about could he?

"Actually, I just got back from the dog park, and I haven't seen or heard from Wilks all day" I say as I walk to the fridge noticing yet another note stuck on. "However I have a strange feeling it's leftovers" I mention showing them the note from Wilkinson.

"You know what I don't care what it is as long as it is food" my dad speaks out as he rubs the temple of his forehead in attempt to subdue a headache.

I heat up our leftover Mexican and help my mom set the table then we all dig in. Within 15 minutes we finish our meal. I decide to give Hank, who had been begging at my side the entire time, some of the scraps on my plate which he quickly devoured.

"So how was the dog park? It must had to be busy today considering that it was so nice out" my mother asks as she assists me with drying our dishes.

I pause for a moment to reflect off of my eventful day and answer back "It was good. Hank let out a lot of energy and even found a friend to play with. Me and his owner bonded and we will probably arrange another play date for them soon"

After hearing this, my dad pats Hank on the head and says "Wow! Hank way to go making a new pal."

I smile at them two as my dad tends to get Hank riled up most times. "Ya and his owner is like a mega dog lover he makes homemade treats just for his dog and gave Hank some"

My parents pause and both look at each other for a second with what looks like some sorta revelation, but then quickly shake the thought out as they go back to cleaning up.

"Well sounds like a exciting day none the less" my dad says breaking the silence. "However, I'm beat so I think I will retire for the night" he then offers his arm to my mom "M'lady care to join?"

She softly laughs at this gesture and locks her arm with his and they both walk out the double doors leading from the kitchen to the foyer. As they leave they look back "Goodnight C.J. I hope you had an enjoyable day off and have a great day back at school tomorrow. Learn something new OK kid?" my dad says biding me goodnight.

"Will do. Night guys. Sleep well" I say before I turn back around placing the last remaining fork in the drawer. Realizing that I too am extremely tired from a long day I write a note back to Wilkinson for when he returns hopefully sometime tonight telling him all the things he missed that day and bidding him a goodnight as well. I then head out and ascend up the staircase to my welcoming bedroom and quickly change into my PJs then crash in my bed dreaming of what exciting things will happen to me tomorrow at Cotex Labs with V.


	7. Thunderstorm

\- Carter Age 6-

A chilling sound down the hall came from their young daughter's bedroom one rainy Summer night alerting Fred and Daphne that something was not quite right. This shrill sound was indeed a scream coming from Carter's room and it came directly after a roaring boom of thunder that not even the wooden floorboards of the estate were safe from as you could feel the vibrations under each step you took.

Prior to all of this commotion, both parents were enjoying a quiet night in as they were found cuddled up on their spacious sofa under a throw blanket watching a movie on demand with a large bowl of popcorn resting in-between them. They were about an hour into the film when they bolted upright in reaction to the scream. They both look at each other, their minds racing with thoughts of what lurking danger has made their daughter so frightful and immediately bounded upstairs, not even noticing the entire bowl of popcorn that spilled on the floor as a result.

Feeling the familiar polished woodwork from the stairwell banister, Fred raced upwards with his wife following close behind. They made their way down the long looming hallway both being careful to avoid the various tables and artsy decorations that were scattered along the way. Daphne was not so lucky with her safe travels as she found her feet slipping on the maroon cotton rug and skidding right into a oriental vase that she had received last Christmas from her parents. Upon doing so, she cursed under her breath and attempted to push herself back up. Fortunately, her doting husband noticed her struggle, turned around, and offered his hand to her. She took it, cursing her wretched clumsiness in her head, and continued the trek onward.

Arriving at their daughter's door, both adults took a breather as they leaned upon the door frame and noticed something peculiar about the interior of the room- there was no one occupying the purple twin size bed that rest in the center of the rather large room. Instead there was a lump of blankets on the floor that rocked back and forth almost in sync with the pouring rain that danced across the nearby window.

Fred quickly noticed two long ears that poked out of the blanket fortress and approached it, bending down, and lifting up the various coverings which revealed his daughter tightly embracing her stuffed rabbit ironically named Hammy. Tears were streaming down Carter's face as her father titled her head positioning her vision to her parents rather than to the floor.

Upon noticing the presence of her parents, Carter rushed straight into her father's embrace and hid her head in his comforting, strong arms. Feeling a sense of safety, Carter was brave enough to look up as she wiped away a few stray tears off of her face. Fred then decided to lift her back on top of her soft, welcoming bed. Daphne walked closer joining them as she placed a comforting hand upon her husband's shoulder as he sat with their daughter on the bed.

As soon as Carter calmed down, Fred spoke out pulling his daughter into a small encompassing hug "Now sweetheart what's wrong?" He asked.

She paused for a few seconds composing herself by rubbing her stuffed rabbit's ears and replied "I don't like the thunderstorms outside" as she slightly avoided eye contact with her parents.

Daphne then came into the conversation with a worried look on her face, "Carter, thunderstorms can't hurt you. They are outside and you're safe inside with us. The only scary thing about them is the sound, but that always goes away. I swear mommy and daddy will be here to protect you, there's no need to be frightened dear."

Despite the reassurance from her parents, Carter still seemed to be on edge with the thought of thunderstorms.

"Buu..buut...but", she mumbled nervously, "Penny told me that storms make all the monsters come out."

Penny was a classmate at Carter's elementary school that has been known to share outrageous stories to the other kids and both Fred and Daphne made a mental note to bring this issue up again in a email sometime in the near future.

Now the monster aspect brought up another touchy subject on the table. Upon arriving into parenthood, they knew that they never wanted to bring up their past monster hunting endeavors with Carter, so they decided to hide their past from their daughter at all costs and by doing so they had to keep her out of the limelight as well. Thankfully, Jones was a common last name and Carter did not really resemble her parents that much with her long, brown, curled locks. The first thing on their agenda after she was born was to employ a nanny figure to be present in her life that could escort her places and look after her when both parents were busy at work, which occurred frequently. This is where Wilkinson came in, not only is he the family's butler but he also serves as Carter's co-guardian.

"Honey, Penny may have said that, but trust us it isn't true" claimed Daphne as she reached out to stroke a stray piece of hair behind her daughter's ear. "Plus", she continued, "even if there were monsters, they should be more scared of you then you should be of them."

This new information struck a chord in Carter as she somehow felt more brave and sported a determined look on her face.

"Ya you're right mommy, I'm not scared of monsters. Monsters are scared of me" Carter exclaimed as she stood up on her bed clutching Hammy in her small hands.

Fred smiled softly at his daughter's remark and happened to stumble his view across the pink princess alarm clock on the adjacent nightstand realizing that it was almost 1 in the morning. Alerting his wife of the late time of night, both parents took to a side of Carter's bed and tucked her in for the night. They then planted a kiss on her cheek before saying goodnight and making their way to exit her room.

Allowing one last look at their now sleeping daughter, the concern and worry left both Fred and Daphne's faces as they then realized at this moment in time that their daughter will grow to be fearless young woman and nothing shall stand in her way.


	8. Mystery Unveiled

It's 2:55pm and I wake up abruptly in history class to the shrill sound of the school bell ringing right above my ear. I shake off my sleepiness at my seat in the back of the class, gather my things, and head out of the classroom towards my locker. While dodging the various kids scampering out of the building as fast as they can to enjoy their weekend, I take on more of a slower stride not caring how quickly I escape the dreadfulness that is high school, as I have no plans for the weekend. All of the sudden my cell phone chimes out the Kim Possible ringtone, I look down at my phone cautiously, trying not to bump into my fellow peers, and notice that V had messaged me. The text read, 'Exciting news...Crime reported in the city...come ASAP...more details when you arrive.'

Well, that sounds like something V would say in her own discrete kind of way. I quickly respond not wanting to keep her waiting, also I don't want to seem like I'm an unprofessional intern. I was now rushing to my locker, making it out the door of the school, and to my car on my way driving to Draxton. Remembering my previous mistake, I sent Wilkinson a quick text that I won't be home right away; better safe than sorry. The drive went by fast as I only had one thing on my mind: what news would be waiting for me at Cotex. Pulling into the guest lot, I parked, grabbed my phone out of my purple Jansport backpack, locked up, and entered through the revolving doors to the familiar view of Elise greeting me at the reception desk.

"Welcome back Carter! So nice to see you again." Elise perkily replied, with a soft smile gracing her face.

I waved back, walking over to the desk and she told me that V requires me in her office right away, so I briskly made my way up the stairs and found myself turning the doorknob, letting myself into her office.

Upon entering, I noticed that V was on the phone talking to someone seemingly important as she indicated for me to stay quiet and sit down. Moments later she hung up and swiveled her chair excitedly, greeting me practically bouncing with energy as she told me about the case.

"Ok, so we've got a huge case on our hands this time and I can't wait to bring you along and introduce you to the big leagues of crime solving!" She says as she gets up from her desk, grabbing her coat and rushing me out the door.

She doesn't even say where we are going or what happened, but I just go along with it and follow her outside to her car in the employee lot. I immediately stop in my tracks when I see V unlock and get into a massive orange Cotex van. She gestures for me to sit shotgun but I just need a moment to take in this eyesore of a van.

"So…" I say approaching the van,"What's the deal with the color of the van? Isn't it a bit much? Shouldn't a crime scene investigating comany be a little more, you know... low key?"

V looks at me with confusion etched on her face after I make that comment. "What do you mean? You don't like it?"

I just stand there and shrug not sure how to respond.

She takes my silence as a chance to explain herself more. "It just happens that orange is my favorite color so I, being the head of Cotex, decided to make it be the company's logo color scheme. Actually, I love this van so much that I named it the V van. Get it?" She says, letting out a small laugh.

Again, I'm at a loss for words trying to process that she named her van the 'V van', but in all honesty anyone could have guessed that V's color of preference was orange by just looking at her. Everyday that I've seen her she has been incorporating orange into every outfit that she has been wearing. I swear for this Christmas the only gift idea I have for her right now is some type of orange accessory. Might just go on the safe side and purchase a scarf of some kind.

Then V floors the gas and drives us out of the lot and into the heart of the big city. The drive is rather awkward as we both don't make any conversation because V is so focused on driving and on the lingering case. With just the radio music being the only thing keeping me company, my mind wanders to the possibilities of where our destination could be.

Finally, our van starts to slow down and I'm brought back from my thoughts to reality; however, I'm immediately shocked when I realize we are pulling into Trap-Co. I start to shake and V concerningly looks at me.

"Are you alright Carter? You're looking a little pale." She asks me.

I just try to pull myself together and nod.

Frankly I'm too nervous to get out of the van. Questions are racing through my mind like what kind of crime happened here? Is my dad okay? What will he think when I show up here with V and Cotex? Ugh... maybe I should just stay in the van.

V notices something is off with me and coaxes me to come along with her and the rest of the Cotex investigative team that was following in identical vans closely behind us. A team of around six other people from Cotex brought out supplies from their vans and started hauling the equipment into my dad's company. I muster up the courage to face my fears and follow suit into the large, towering, glassy building.

I catch up to V who leads the group up to the top floor. All of this is familiar to me as I have grown up spending time in this building, wandering the halls and exploring while my father worked, so I know this building inside and out.

The elevator sounds a bell chime tone indicating our journey upwards, and I can't seem to stand still as I find myself tapping my feet nervously the entire ride up. This elevator trip seems like it is taking eternity, until I hear the bell sound again and the doors open revealing the top floor. The elevator unloads quickly as it was quite cramped with all the Cotex employees stuffed inside. I was stuck in the back, so I was the last one to step out and doing so, I immediately sensed that something was off. The building had a more tense feeling to it and smelled horrid. I followed V and her company as they were able to navigate the hallways directly to the source of the crime.

The room we entered was unrecognizable. Everything was completely scorched, it was devastating. I took a better look around trying to see if anything could be scavenged for evidence or saved, but it was all for loss. I even tried putting on my 'crime glasses' to search for clues leading to any hint of who was behind this, but all I could scope out were toasted file cabinets, charred papers, and halfway melted computer monitors. I make my way back over to V to see if she has found anything, as I am failing this whole crime scene investigator internship role miserably, thinking maybe she can give me a few tips.

Avoiding the blackened carpet and the broken glass that had probably broken off from some sort of important technology my dad was working on, I tapped V on the back which startled her out of what seemed to be a highly concentrated state in which she held up a magnifying glass to the desks.

"Oh jinkies!" she loudly gasped turning around saying "Carter oh gosh it's just you," sounding rather relieved.

I let her have a second to relax before speaking. "Ya sorry about that. Everyone is just so quiet in here and I didn't want to disturb anyone, but I can't seem to find like anything giving me any kind of lead." I say as I let out a sigh in defeat.

V puts her hand on my shoulder and gives me a reassuring look. "Carter, this is your first case. It's perfectly fine being nervous, you should've seen me on my first case here at Cotex, I was a mess." She pauses and smiles, probably lost in her thought from that day.

I snap her out of it by letting out an abrupt cough and she goes back to sharing her story of the so called 'good old days'.

"Anyways, it wasn't the most successful case of mine and I almost quit that day because I thought I couldn't be good enough, but I shook those thoughts off, worked harder, and now look at me I'm running the whole department."

I immediately feel better after hearing this from V, but unfortunately that feeling goes away soon as I hear rushed footsteps hurrying towards us from down that hall. V and I both freeze as we come to the possibility that it could be the perpetrator behind this crime coming back for a second round.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and drew their attention to the door frame as well, expecting the criminal to reappear, but what came through that door was even more threatening.

Rushing in the room of the crime scene was none other than my dad and his fellow high ranking co-workers. My immediate response was to hide behind one of the many damaged filing cabinets, but for some reason my brain wouldn't let my body take one step as I was panicking. What the heck am I going to say? Something along the lines like ya dad, fancy meeting you here? Nope that wouldn't work, it's too casual to be the reasoning behind why I'm part of the investigating team at the scene of his company.

I run out of time thinking of additional excuses when my dad's gaze meets mine from across the room. After taking in the destruction of the scene, he stopped even more in his tracks when he saw V and I standing in the middle of the room amongst the various Cotex employees.

His eyes shift focus between the both of us as his mouth gapes open in revelation. The quietness in the room staggers and I turn to V noticing the look of bewilderment on her face as well. The awkwardness level rises 400% and I want to make a break for it before conversation strikes up. My plan is foiled when my dad speaks, his voice breaking the invisible silence barrier that previously overpowered the room and its occupants.

"Velma? What… what are you doing here?" He puzzled, making direct eye contact with V, not even mentioning the fact that his company had been sabotaged. "And with...Carter? Why are you with these guys, shouldn't you be home or at school or something?" He hesitantly asked.

It's like 4pm in the afternoon, why would I still be at school? Jeez I swear sometimes my father can be so simple minded. I'm still amazed that he hasn't said a single word about the condition of the room, but I'm not that surprised that he'd be more interested to why I'm there.

All of the sudden my dad's right hand man Chad Livingston, he basically runs most of business side of company, speaks up. "Forget about that Fred, have you seen what has happened here!" he snapped as he walked past me and pointed out the chaotic burnt mess.

I was quick to dodge his raged state as he would have plowed right through me to get to something in the back of the room. Everyone's attention was now on him instead of my father as we tried to see what he was so concerned about. My dad, put off from his distraughtness from discovering me, followed Chad and started to panic as well. They both struggle to pull out a large indistinguishable black box, I mean it could've been black due to the fact that it was basically half charcoal now, but my dad and his company all were dismayed upon seeing it.

V's face lights up looking like she knew exactly what that mysterious black box was. It takes me a few seconds, but I reach the conclusion that it was a safe. Wow what a great detective I am, so observant I should win an award.

The fellow Trap-Co employees circle around the safe trying to see if the contents of the inside had survived. Based on their multiple attempts of searching and a few under the breath swears, I'd say it's safe to say that whatever was in that safe is completely turned to ash now.

I decide to finally chime in as I scuffle towards the group surrounding the safe. "So, what exactly was in that safe anyways? Was it that important for somebody to take like a flamethrower to this place?"

My dad, still a bit shook up, replies back as he paces around, "I can't say exactly what it was, but it was important enough to be locked up in that safe. It was the prototype and some of the blueprints for a new technology that Trap-Co has been developing."

V then also decided to comment, "Well Freddie, I am truly sorry about all of this, but I work for Cotex Crime Labs and you have my word that my crew and I will get to who's behind this." She then approaches my dad offering him her hand to shake.

He stands still for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Just as he extends his hand towards V, he remembers that I'm still somehow at the crime scene and turns his attention towards me leaving V behind. I shoot him an apologetic smile to try to dampen the harsh conversation that lies ahead.

"Wait...Carter, no one explained this yet, but why are you here? Does your mother or Wilkinson know where you are young lady? " He pointed out, staggering closer.

I opened my mouth trying to speak, but nothing comes out as I am too nervous. I then pause and take a moment to try to formulate my response. That 'young lady' remark left me unsettled because he uses that to indicate that I am in some sort of trouble.

I let out a sigh before speaking and cross my arms, "Well, you kinda sorta knew about this and my whereabouts. And Wilkinson definitely knows because I texted him this time." I proudly remark.

He doesn't say anything and just cocks his head and arches his brow questioning my statement as he waits for more of an explanation.

Looking around the room, I see everyone's just staring at us which makes me even more anxious; however, the stoic expression on my dad's face forces me to continue.

"So, you know sometime ago when I asked you to sign that form for school? The one that lets me shadow a professional in an industry I'm interested in? Well, I chose Cotex Crime labs and they assigned me with V." I rush, letting out a laugh in attempt to mask my nervousness.

My dad responds, placing his hands on his hips. "Well sweetie, I didn't know you were going to do this. Isn't this a tad dangerous work for a 16 year old to be affiliated with? And second of all why didn't you choose to shadow me? I thought you loved Trap-Co?"

I uncross my arms as my body stiffened at that last comment, then I spoke out. "First of all, I'm seventeen dad. Seventeen not sixteen. And how does my age affect any of this? Second of all, I do like Trap-Co, but I am more interested in crime scene investigation like what Cotex does; hence why I'm here with V and not just sitting at a desk doing nothing here with you!" I exclaim.

I stop myself before I go any deeper with this. I've never spoken out this much to my father, so it was a shock to him and mostly everybody in the room.

My dad looks a little taken aback as he tries to process my harsh comment. It looks like he could burst with both anger and disappointment, but he just says one thing back to me:

"Carter I don't want you continuing your involvement with these guys anymore. In fact, get your things, I'll take you home right now." He says with a straight face and then gestures for me to follow him out.

I tilt my head down towards the floor feeling ashamed and begin to follow him out of the room, but then I remember something.

"Wait… I can't go right now!" I shout out.

My dad stops in his tracks and turns around facing me. "And why is that?" He objected.

I turn to V and give her a reassuring smile before I continue. "Because my car and all my school work and other things are at the lab", I remarked.

He sighs and looks down at me and then towards V, still flustered about this whole situation. Chad still in the back of the room, then takes it upon himself to speak up, dampening the tension in the air. "Alright everyone party's over." And then he proceeds to usher all of us out to the less burnt hallway.

It's a tad more cramped out here, but at least now I can breathe in something more clean. V elbows her way through both Trap-Co and Cotex employees to my dad and I. She grabs my dad's arm notifying him that she still hadn't finished her discussion with him.

"Look Freddie, I know how strange this whole scenario is and I swear I did not know that Carter was your daughter, but she is doing great and learning a lot so far and I don't think she should stop."

I look hopefully at my dad, begging him to let me with Cotex, but he just rubs his hand on his chin and says, "Velma I'm trying to wrap my head around all of this and I keep coming to the same conclusion. I just don't think Carter should be involved in this anymore. It's nothing against you or your company."

"I can't stand against your wishes for your daughter, but please reconsider. She will be with me at all times, so we'll be able to work on your case together. Come on Freddie it's me", V implored.

Since when do people other than my mother call my dad Freddie? This is all news to me.

My dad took a deep breath, "These are my circumstances and I'm not changing my mind. Cotex can work on the case, but Carter stays out of it, and lastly it's Mr. Jones _not_ Freddie."

Quite frankly, I am surprised at how stern he is being right now, especially towards V. I thought she made a strong argument but he will not budge, so there's no use in my trying to persuade him. In my mind though, I know I am not going to stop working with V. I love working at Cotex, they're really nice there and I'm learning a lot of things that keep piquing my interest into majoring in Crime Scene Investigation in college, plus it's for a grade at school and it's too late now to start somewhere else. Somehow I'll make it work and sneak under my parents' radar to continue solving this mystery with V.

Before I can fully escape and go down the elevator, my dad stops me as he grabs onto my shoulder. I abruptly turn around and meet his concerned gaze. He can sense that I am still upset at his verdict, so he tries his best to talk calmly and rationally to me.

"CJ, I'm truly sorry about all of this, but I need you to know that this is for your best interest. I'm just looking out for you." He said reluctantly.

He tries to pat me on the back, but I give him the cold shoulder and join V and the rest of the Cotex employees in the elevator leaving my father far behind as we make our descent.

Once we exit the building and enter the safety of the parking lot on our way back to the van, I address V:

"I can't believe my dad said that!" I huffed throwing my arms up in the air. "V, I don't care what he says. I love working with you and I'll do anything to stay. I mean my dad didn't even discover I was working with you until it was right under his nose, so I'll just stay away from Trap-Co for the time being and just work alongside you in the lab."

V doesn't say anything and proceeds to get into the driver's seat of the orange van. I then hop in the passenger side, still awaiting her response.

She then locks the car and turns to me. "Ok. Carter I'm on your side of this, but as soon as your dad has even a thought of suspicion of you still working here I am shutting this whole thing down. Understood?" She implored.

My face lights up at her comment and I beam the biggest smile.

"OMG thank you so much! I won't let you down I swear!" I say, practically jumping up and down in my seat.

"Jinkies Carter calm down, I still need to drive you back to the lab safely so buckle up, we've got a long journey ahead of us."

I did as I was told and sat anxiously awaiting whatever cases I will uncover in the future with my continuing partnership at Cotex. I then glance back taking one more look at Trap-Co and see someone exit through the large glass doors. I squint, as I am getting further away, to see if it is my dad, but I realize that it is Chad. He is hastily walking out towards his car with a black box in his grip. As we make our turn out of the lot he notices my direct staring, so I quickly duck down to avoid him. Once I sit back up I lose him, but it's probably fine. I shrug it off as V turns on the radio to the local hits station and I let the music distract me from how much trouble I might get in if my dad ever figures out our plan.


	9. Get A Clue

We finally arrive back at Cotex, it took a little longer than expected due to us hitting the start of rush hour downtown, but at last I was back to the safety of the lab. As we parked the van in its assigned spot in the lot, V turns off the radio and looks at me mischievously as she turns the ignition off as well.

I shift my focus from the building to her as I arch my eyebrows and question her:

"What's with that look? Is something up?"

Instead of replying, V reaches into the back of the van and into her bag. She then pulls out a little clear plastic baggie containing a piece of a small black sample.

"Good news….we got a clue from the crime scene" she says while simultaneously lightly shaking the bag.

"Wait, what? How did you manage to do this? We were at the scene for like 5 minutes before my dad and his people came in and interrupted everything!" I ask, intrigued by her previous statement.

"Well, thanks to you two having that heated argument, I was able to sneak under the radar while everyone was focused on that little distraction, and I managed to take a sample off of the charred safe in the back" she declared proudly.

V then proceeds to make her way out of the van, I follow her out and into the lab, trailing right behind her. To no surprise, Elise cheerfully welcomes us back as she sees us come through the revolving glass doors and into the lobby.

"Welcome back boss! Had a successful time at the scene? Was it a cool experience Carter?" She asks, standing up and handing V a cup of coffee.

We both freeze momentarily, unsure of how to respond as we both think back to that awkward confrontation.

V then takes it upon herself to answer and replies:

"Um…" she pauses briefly "It was interesting to say the least. I managed to snag a sample from the scene, so that was good. I'm about to take to the Chemical Analysis Department, as for Carter, I think we both learned plenty from this case." She says, drawing her attention back towards me, giving me a subtle look.

I nervously laugh and respond back to Elise, "Ya, it was quite the first investigative experience. I'm sure I'll never forget it."

V smiles and pulls my arm, indicating that I follow her upstairs. At that moment I realize how cool V is and how amazing it is to work with her. Over this time period, since I began shadowing her till now, I felt that we have really connected and I think of her as not only as my job mentor, but as a role model too. I'm really glad that not only do we have a professional relationship, but we have a solid friendship too.

I'm pulled out of my own thoughts when V leads me upstairs and down an unfamiliar hallway. Instead of turning right towards V's office, we go left and we are suddenly standing in front of a large black door with an adjacent silver metal keypad.

"Welcome to the other side of operations CJ. This here is the Chemical Analysis Department. We report any evidence here and they basically dust for prints, identity the chemical composition of the sample, and record anything unusual about the sample" she says enthusiastically.

I don't reciprocate her excitement and just stand there unimpressed as chemistry isn't really my thing.

V grabs a key card out of her blazer pocket and slides it down the slot in the key pad. The pad beeps, flashes a green light and we're in.

I enter the room, and at first glance the glaring white reminded me of a hospital room rather than a chemistry lab. I take a better look around when V takes me towards the back of the room and I notice some of the equipment that the lab technicians were using. Not many people were working, as it was late-ish, but the few who resided were working with silver and black microscopes, acid testing kits, a plethora of Erlenmeyer glass flasks full of various colored chemicals, and a centrifuge.

As we make our way back, V greets each person in the lab and suggests that they wrap up and take off, as it is a Friday. We finally reach the end of the lab which consists of many different offices displaying the name of the employee that occupies it.

Yet again we are standing in front of another closed door, this time it's labeled 'Damien Barlow: Department Head'. V knocks on the door three times and then takes a step back.

It opens revealing a tall, lanky man in a white lab coat, with dark hair and clear glasses frames, resting upon the bridge of his pointed nose. He looks down at both of us, especially focusing on me as I'm an unfamiliar face to him. After a few seconds of observing he beings to speak.

"Ah V! It's so nice to see you again!" he exclaims, gesturing for us to enter his office.

"Damian it's always a pleasure catching up with you" V replies back, semi-sincerely.

He leads us to two chairs that sit across from his desk and motions for us to take a seat, and just as we begin to pull out the black fabric rolly chairs he questions our presence.

"So V, who's the mini much?" He asks, although I don't understand why he referred to me as that as I'm significantly taller than V, actually most people in fact are.

My grip on the felted arms of the chair intensifies after that comment out of frustration, but thankfully V shut him down moments later.

"Actually, this is Carter Jones" she exclaims gesturing to me, "and she is here shadowing me for her senior high school project. So right now I'm just showing her a glimpse of your department and what you do."

Damian didn't reply to this at first, he just graciously took a sip of his coffee from the black Cotex mug sitting upon his desk and stared at the both of us.

I glance around his office observing the organized mess of documents and files spread throughout the room in and on top of filing cabinets. I was tired of the lurking uncomfortableness in the air, so I asked him the question he probably didn't want to be asked.

I clear my throat disguising it as a cough and inquired, "So, I'm guessing you don't just sit in your office all day." I shift my position in my chair to correct my posture and continue:

"What exactly then do you do here in the chem department?"

He stands up out of his chair, taking his mug with him, and walks to the front of the room leaning his lanky figure on a beige filing cabinet causing V and I to arch our heads in his direction.

"Well Miss Jones, I'm presuming that since you're a senior that you have basic knowledge of chemistry; however, just because you can balance chemical equations doesn't mean that you have the skills to accomplish what is being done here at Cotex." he says, being somewhat impertinent.

This time I turn my entire chair around to face him and as I open my mouth to try to add more to my question, he makes sure to cut me off before I can say a single word.

"And…" He blurted in a louder tone than before. "I'm quite sure that my work is far too difficult for a mere high schooler to understand." He sighs as he sees me angrily glaring at him. "But to make it short and sweet and in terms you might understand, we get handed off the organic material at the crime scene and analyze what its chemical makeup is, which then allows us to determine what could have occurred at the scene."

I crossed my arms and huffed out in frustration, brushing some of my straggling hair out of my face. I'm sick and tired of people treating me like a child, I came to that conclusion on my own even before V gave me that little run down before entering. If this is all the information they can give me about this place there must be something else they aren't telling me. One of two options, one they don't think I can understand or two, they might not want me to know something about this place. Either way, I decided to give up on my disagreement with Mr. Barlow and let V take over the conversation.

Out of the blue, V's face lights up as she remembers something and she stands up approaching Damien as she begins to pull an item out of her pocket.

"Damien, I completely forgot, but I have something you might be interested in!" She exclaims as she positions her black glasses frames back up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh really now?" Damien questions, standing upright from leaning on the cabinet.

She holds out the small plastic baggie containing the black material that she had shown me in the van, and now I understand exactly why we're here.

"Carter and I just came back from a rather interesting case and I managed to obtain a sample. I need it analyzed ASAP. It's imperative that we get this done fast, because I have a hunch this criminal might strike in the near future, and I need to know the method of their pyrotechnic demolition."

He quickly grabs the sample out of V's hand and stuffs it in his labcoat pocket.

"I assure you ma'am that I will personally take care of this sample and get right back to you with any uncovered data." He said eagerly.

"Now, I must begin this assignment right away." He says, opening his office door to gesture us out.

V and I reluctantly head out and let Damien be with his work.

As soon as the door shuts with a loud bang, I turn to V. "So, is he like that all the time?"

"Like what?" She questions, making her way back out of the laboratory with a quick stride in her step.

I have to fasten my pace to catch up to her as we both weave our way back out of the lab and into the hallway.

I catch my breath for a moment and place my hands on my legs. "Oh I don't know, to me he seems a little brooding and rude."

She assists me back up on my feet, "Yeah, you can say that. He's been like that since the day he started here. He can be a little hard to deal with sometimes and has a small issue with authority, he thinks he's top dog in the industry, but he is a great chemist and does his work efficiently and on time. What more could we ask for?"

I shrug, and notice that yet again V is on the move and has started walking back to her office. I follow close by and enter her office seconds later, closing the door behind me.

I noticed that she is in the process of gathering her belongings and managed to grab my jacket as well as she hands it to me.

"Carter, I don't want to make you waste anymore of your Friday. You're a teen, you should make use of your weekend. Go have fun. Also, I think you should get back to your father. He's probably worried."

I grabbed my jacket from her grip and slung it over my shoulder. I really wouldn't mind staying here with V, but she's probably right, I told my dad I'd be home soon. I don't want him to be even more upset about my affiliations here at Cotex with V. As much as I'd like to avoid confronting my dad at home, I'd rather not get even more on his bad side. Today has been a roller coaster, but I'm glad V and I are still going to be working together.

"You're right V, I guess I'll be on my way home now. I hope you have a good weekend too. If something comes up with this arson guy or if Damien finds something be sure to text me." I say, turning around heading out the door.

She pats me on the back. "Don't worry Carter, you'll be the first to be notified." She laughs out. "Just make sure to play it safe at home with your parents now. I'm sorry for such an awkward day, but I just know you'll be successful in this industry; I'm not giving up on you just yet kid." She says, walking down the stairs and into the lobby. I smile at her comment as we descend. I won't and can't let anything jeopardize this.


	10. Don't Play With Your Food

Driving through downtown Draxton can be so pretty, with all of its towering buildings, strikingly vibrant billboards selling you its latest products, and luscious green spaces featuring city parks and arboretums. However, in comparison, the hustle and bustle of city traffic is quite the opposite. I sit and tap my fingers on the leather steering wheel at another glaring red light as I waited to turn on the highway leading back to my house.

After so much time spent waiting, I was abruptly shaken out of my distracted state by the shrill sound of the car horn behind me, not so politely indicating that it is my turn to move forth. I hit the gas and changed the radio station to something more upbeat after I noticed they started playing the oldies at 6pm. Driving down the highway seems so mundane, but when I noticed the beautiful sunset around me with the different shades or orange, yellow, and red, harmoniously blending together, it made the drive more tolerable.

My turnoff slowly but surely approached and I veered off the congested highway onto the ramp to the more quaint country road surrounded by a dense forest lining with trees and various green shrubbery. One satisfactory bonus of living at my parents' estate is that it's secluded within a vast wooded area, as the house was strategically placed to bar off the paparazzi per my mother's request. As a kid, I would pretend I was a princess in an enchanted castle and Wilkinson was my royal advisor. Once, I even made a royal proclamation that he had to serve me only ice cream for the rest of my life, my wish kind of came true as he was nice enough to let me have ice cream for dinner that night because my parents were out of the country for a security systems convention in Japan, in which my dad was the headlined speaker. Now a day I ditched the whole princess thing, and I just appreciate the view and how if I'm quiet enough I can hear the soft trickling of water echoing from the stream in the backyard.

I passed some familiar sights on my drive home such as the Coolsville dry cleaners, famous for its flickering fluorescent lights displayed on the bright yellow neon sign, the only McDonald's in town which I immediately recognized from the irresistible aroma of their burgers as I took a whiff, and who could forget the local dog park that Hank adores?

The sun was finally going down, taking the palette of lively colors with it; however, my attention was drawn to something of similar color taking over the sky in the distance. Peering forwards to focus, I noticed billowing smoke filling up the sky indicating that there is a nearby fire just on the adjacent road. I know it's not out of the most cautious interest to drive towards a fire, especially in this surrounding highly wooded terrain, but I was too curious to see what was happening. It's not every day in Coolsville Ohio that something exciting happens.

I decided to take a sharp right at the approaching traffic light and made my way closer and closer to the flames. As the scene drew closer, I could see a large vehicle being consumed by fire and a few people scattered around on their phones, probably calling 911, and watching the commotion from a safe distance. As I parked my car a little way down the street at the grocery store, you know for safety reasons, I heard the sound of sirens in the distance presumably fire trucks and police cars nearing the blazing scene. To no surprise, a sudden gush of air rushed past me as I walked down the road, suddenly trailing behind the brightly colored flashing emergency vehicles.

I quickened my pace, almost jogging, to see what's the deal before more people and the news flocked that way. As I got close, the heat emitting from the fire warmed my exposed skin and I start to see some familiar faces among the people clustered together watching the firemen do their job and use their hose to dampen the flames. I took a better look around after the fire had been pretty much contained and discover that it was a food truck that had caught on fire. It was hard to distinguish from the charred state, I could barely make out the name of the food truck.

I stopped in my tracks after I finished reading the side of the truck and I immediately looked around to see if I could find them. Letting out a breath of relief, I managed to find Shaggy and Scooby in the front of the crowd talking, wait... more like freaking out, to the police. I felt so bad that this had happened to them, but I'm way more thankful that they made it out unharmed. When they finished giving their report to the cops, I politely pushed through the dense crowd and confronted them.

"Like, Carter, what're you doing here?" Shaggy articulated upon seeing me.

Seeing Scooby looking so sullen about the whole ordeal standing close to Shaggy, I gave him a scratch on the head trying to cheer him up. He smiled, thoroughly enjoying my attention, and looked up as I began to answer Shaggy.

"I had no idea this was your food truck! I just saw this huge fire driving home and decided to check it out" I exclaimed talking rather loudly as the crowd and the sirens were still in full effect.

He was about to respond back, but I think he noticed that the food truck was completely extinguished because he abruptly left me and sprinted inside the truck.

Feeling awkwardly alone all of the sudden, I swiftly walked over to the food truck following Shaggy and Scooby to see what they were so interested in.

I heard a loud bang of various pots and pans and other supplies from inside the truck, then I heard Shaggy blurt out "Like, yes Scoob, our secret stash is safe!" I tilted my head a bit questioning what they meant by their 'secret stash' until they barged back through the indistinguishable door with a brightly colored box in Shaggy's clutch.

As he shook the box victoriously; I managed to read the label of the box which spelled out 'Scooby Snacks'. He then reaches inside the box and tosses Scooby a treat and then proceeds to give one to himself too. Originally, I assumed they were dog treats, but after seeing Shaggy chow down as he poured the some more of the box into his mouth, I didn't know what to think anymore.

I slyly scooted away trying not to get any of flying crumbs in my hair as Shaggy and Scooby continued to go crazy on the snacks until the box was completely empty. Saddened upon seeing the treats to be no more, the guys made their way back to the crime scene tape that the police were just starting to put up.

I payed no attention to this, as I started making my way around the truck, checking everything to see what could have caused the fire. I figured this would be good crime scene investigation practice and I could tell V about my findings later. As I circled around, the only thing striking me as a sound reason behind the fire was the two twin propane tanks located at the back of the truck. Maybe they malfunctioned and caused the explosion? That, and the grill inside, were really the only logical reasons behind this horrible tragedy.

The police noticed that I was still inside the taped off area and lead me to step outside the perimeter. The crowd had thinned out a bit since the excitement died down. I head back towards the guys until I am stopped in my tracks by seeing an even more familiar face...my mother. I try to not make direct eye contact and slip away, but she seeks me out of the dissipating crowd and calls my name.

"Carter!?" She yells from the across the way.

Shaggy and Scooby drew closer to me, intrigued by my name being yelled out as my mother makes her ways towards me, her heels piercing the dirt road with every step.

Nearing us, she stopped for a second and looked quite perplexed. Shaggy and Scooby stepped out from behind me and towards my mother.

"Daphne?" Shaggy questioned. "Like, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you forever" opening up his arms.

At this instant I was even more shaken up and confused. Does everyone I meet know my parents in some strange obsolete way?

Shaggy continued to ramble on with even more questions for my mom: "Like, how are you doing Daph? I see you on TV all the time, must be super cool to do that, like, everyday."

My mom just stood there stiffly in awe of the situation. I then decided to make my way in between them and I pose my question "Wait a second here, hold the phone, how do you guys know each other again?"

Each of them blinked in bewilderment and my mother spoke up. "Carter, wait you know Shaggy and Scooby?"

"Ya, I actually met them not too long ago at the dog park when I took Hank out there to play. Why do you ask? And stop dodging my question. How do you guys know each other?"

Shaggy then stepped forward to answer me, "Like, don't you know?"

I puzzledly shook my head in declination, but just as Shaggy was going to add more to the conversation, my mom chimed in halting his speech.

"Now is not the time for backstories Carter. We have more important things to discuss, such as, how did this happen?" She says gesturing towards the scene.

"Mom, I'm just as clueless as everyone else. The only thing I can think of happening to cause this is a mishap with the propane tanks or the grill acting up" I point out stating the obvious elements in a food truck that could emit fire.

"Like wait, did you just call her mom?" Shaggy said, scratching the hairs on his chin.

I step next to my mom now facing Shaggy and Scooby. "Uh ya. I know the whole appearance thing may throw people off but I'm her daughter."

"So like, that must mean Freddie is your dad too! Wow, who knew Scoob, did you catch that at first?" Shaggy asked.

"I Rnew Rothing Raggy" Scooby chimed in shaking his head.

What the heck is with everyone calling my dad Freddie? I've only heard my mom call him that like once in a blue moon. This revelation brings me back to Trap-Co when V called him Freddie at the crime scene. A lightbulb goes off in my head as I immediately connect what happened here to that incident.

"Hey guys, I don't think this fire was started by accident." I say to Shaggy and Scooby.

They pondered this thought and asked "But who would do this on purpose. Surely not one of us. Maybe an unsatisfied customer? But that would be absurd our food is great. Right Scoob?"

"Right Raggy" Scooby nods in agreement.

"I'm not sure yet, but I've seen something like this before. It might be the same guy. Or girl. It could be anyone."

I look at my mom who is even more confused than the guys. "How do you know of another fire like this one? Did something happen at school? I wasn't notified. Is everything okay?"

I tried to think my way around telling her about V and my run in with dad. "Err yeah, that's a long story. I'm sure dad will catch you up when we get home. Don't worry, nothing bad happened at school." I say in a reassuring manner.

She didn't seem that reassured, if anything she became more distressed after I spoke out. "Speaking of your father, Carter, I'm sure he'd love to hear about this. It's getting late. I say we head home" she stated, basically pulling me away as she linked her arm into mine.

I quickly turned around and waved goodbye to Shaggy and Scooby and mouthed 'I'll catch you guys later' before we walked out of sight.

They waved back and gave a thumbs up and that was the last thing I saw before my mom released me from her grip.

"Carter what do you think you were doing here? What were you thinking pulling up to a blazing fire just for fun to 'check it out'?"

I shuffled my feet underneath me. "Um, that's kind of exactly what I did" I said looking at the pavement below.

"Carter, I can't believe this. Don't you know how dangerous this could have been? Your father and I are going to have a talking with you young lady once we get back." She declared.

I know better than to talk back to her when she is in this kind of state, so I just complied to her simple request and walk with her to my car.

I get in and rolled the passenger window up which framed my mother's sullen face. "Carter, I'm really sorry about making this a whole ordeal, but I'm just trying to look out for you sweetie."

I nodded slowly back to her and let her back up from my car and make her way to her SUV. I hate being treated like such a kid. Why can't my parents understand anything about me?

Once I saw her pull out of the grocery store lot, I went ahead and trailed behind her as we both made our way back home to my father. What waited ahead for me at home just may be more explosive than these mysterious recurring fires, once my parents both discover the events that had unfolded today.


	11. The Truth Comes Out

I heard the familiar loud creaking noise of the garage door opening as I pressed the button clipped onto the sun visor of my car. I let out a sigh, not wanting to walk into the house and face the music from my parents. My mom had arrived home a bit before me, as I had trailed her from driving back home from the scene at Shaggy's food truck. I sat in my car for a couple of minutes passing time by scrolling through my Instagram feed and nervously bouncing my leg up and down trying to procrastinate going inside.

All of the sudden, my focus went from the latest food trend post, to the top of my phone where I saw the banner of a text message from my dad. It read: 'It's getting late, so your mother and I will discuss matters with you in the morning. Make sure to lock up when you come in. Wilkinson left you a plate in the microwave if you're hungry.'

Feeling rather relieved, I got out of my car and made my way inside the house. Noticing that most of the lights were off, I ran my hand across the smooth surface of the adjacent wall finding the nearby switch. After being startled by my stomach's sudden growl, I quietly approached the microwave containing my overdue dinner. My feet slid across the tiled floor gracefully and just as I was about to open the microwave, I noticed that it was 8 o'clock from the fluorescent display. I shrugged this off and went back to the meal inside, opening the door I was greeted by the delicious aroma of Wilkinson's famous homemade pizza. I grinned happily at this discovery, grabbed the plate along with a diet coke from the fridge, and made my way upstairs. I tried my best to avoid my parents at all cost, just in case a sudden meet up could lead to pushing the talk from tomorrow morning to ASAP.

Unfortunately, Hank had other plans. He was resting in his dog bed in the family room, but the sudden jingling from the keychains on my backpack woke him up. He immediately bolted towards me and jumped onto me, almost knocking me over. Thankfully, I stood my ground and was able to calm and quiet him down before someone heard the commotion coming from downstairs. During that whole debacle it was a miracle that my pizza made it without ending up on the floor and quickly devoured by my dog. I made my way sneakily to my room, threw my backpack by my desk, jumped on my bed, and then proceeded to make the most of my night by relaxing and enjoying my meal in front of the television.

\- - 3rd Person POV -

Daphne tiredly made her way inside the house after coming home from an unusual and stressful day. Usually, she felt so good to be home as she got to come home to her amazing husband after not seeing him for the entire day. Both having such involved and time-consuming careers made it hard for the couple to keep in touch with each other during the day. Yes, their work could be a lot to handle sometimes, but they made it work the best they could. After all, both Fred and Daphne loved their work and couldn't imagine doing anything else, and in addition they wanted to both create a better life for their daughter. Daph kicked off her heels before gracefully placing them neatly on the nearby shoe rack and found her way into the family room as she sank down into the couch. She wasn't sure what to make of the situation with Shaggy and Carter that she had just witnessed, so she resulted to massaging her temples, trying to soothe her stress headache. All she knew was that she had to tell her husband about her recent findings.

After taking some more time to sit there and relax, she saw a black and brown mass of fluff out of the corner of her eye. Hank somehow could tell that she was in distress, so he made his way over to the couch. Out of comfort, as he reached her, he rested his head upon her leg and gave her his famous puppy dog look with his big eyes. Daphne, feeling no longer overwhelmed, smiled and gently stroked Hank on his head until he was overcome with sleepiness and retreated to lay on his comfy dog bed.

Daphne took this as a sign that she should probably head up to see where her husband was. Usually, it was odd that he was not on the main level of the house when she came home from work either eating or watching TV in the family room, especially on a Friday night. She always returned home after Fred because filming her show usually went later into the night and Fred, being the CEO, could do work either at the office or at home. She got up from the comfort and coziness of the couch and proceeded to make her way upstairs to search for her husband. As she strolled down the hallway, she first checked their bedroom to see if he could have possibly retired to bed after a long day at work, but alas he was not to be found. She thought while she was in her room why not change out of her more formal work clothes and into her pajamas.

After changing into something more comfortable, she continued her way down the long hallway and into Fred's man cave which was basically the room where he watched football games and played video games. To her surprise, he was not there either. She then trekked forward onto the next room where Fred occasionally goes to workout. Yet again, it was a bust. Sighing out of frustration, she went to the last and final room that she could assume he was in… his office. She secretly hoped he was not working this late at night, but it was the only other place he could be.

As she approached the doorway, she noticed that the door was cracked slightly open and the lights were on, leading her to believe that her quest to find her missing husband was over. Knocking subtly three times before entering, she opened the door and was greeted by her loving husband as his face lit up, the largest smile etched on his face.

"Daph, You're home!" He exclaimed as he stood up engulfing her in a tender embrace. She smiled back at him and fell into his hug as she nuzzled her chin in the crook of his neck taking in his familiar scent that will always remind her of home.

"I'm so glad I found you, believe me it took a while. Sometimes I ask myself why this house has so many rooms" she laughed out.

"Beats me Daph, you where the one who insisted we had such a huge house for the three of us." Fred admitted as he went back and sat down at his black leather office chair.

Daph gave him a quizzing look and placed the palm of her hand to her face and said "Oh yeah, that's right." She then took a seat as well exhausted from her search.

Fred went back to his computer monitor as he scrolled the mouse down attentively reading something online. Daph never liked it when he did his work at home while in her presence, so she called him out on it.

She let out a fake cough indicating her bothered state. "Freddie, it's a Friday night why are you working at this hour? You know how much that bothers me" she said tapping her foot on the floor in her chair in annoyance.

"Daphne you would not believe the day I've had today" Fred said as he stretched his arms over his head.

After Fred mentioned this, a light bulb turned on in her head forcing Daphne immediately out of her agitated state and she chimed in "Actually Freddie, a matter of fact my day was rather crazy too."

Fred stroked his chin with worry before elaborating more on his day. "Well today things at Trap-Co kind of went awry, as in, when I came in to work, I found out that we had been sabotaged!"

Daphne gasped covering her hand to her mouth as she listened intently to the crime that occurred at her husband's company.

"Yeah, so this maniac guy just broke in last night and completely scorched our research and development center completely destroying my new project. So, I have to deal with all this crime stuff and I have been contacting investors and our insurance provider the entire day" he ranted.

Daph stood up in hysteria and took it upon herself to chime in about this disaster "Oh Freddie that's horrible! I can't believe that happened to you. Who would even have the motive to do so?" She questioned.

Fred shook his head in disbelief and continued on "But you know that wasn't even the strangest part of today. Once I got there I saw Velma investigating the damage. I didn't even know she still did stuff like that, but there she was in my office building with some investigative company."

Now Daphne was even more confused about all the events that unfolded today as she heard about this additional information from Fred. She couldn't even form a thought because there was so much going through her head. But as she was about to comment, she couldn't as Fred continued.

"Also Daph, get this, not only was Velma there but Carter was with her for some reason! She has been apparently interning or job shadowing Velma at her company called Cotex Crime Labs for her school project. Did you know about this?" He exclaimed breathing heavily.

Daphne shook her head and froze as she came to the revelation that not only did her daughter know Shaggy and Scooby, but she also was close with Velma. How the heck could this be possible? She began to pace around Fred's office trying to find the best way to string the thoughts together in her head and share with Fred about her own discoveries that day.

Fred began to feel worrisome seeing his wife such a distressed state and began to walk over to comfort her. Just as he was about to place his hand reassuringly on her shoulder to try to calm her down, she spoke out.

"Freddie, you might want to sit down for this" she said calmly. He followed her suggestion and took the seat she had previously occupied.

"It may be a shock to you, as it was to me after hearing your story, but my day went very similarly along with yours." Fred sat there perplexed at his wife's statement and opened his mouth beginning to question her, but was cut off.

"So, work today work went along per usual, but driving home I noticed something peculiar. I pulled over because I came across something burning on the side of the road. Turned out that it was a food truck, but no ordinary random food truck, it was Shaggy and Scooby's food truck. I have never seen it before, but there it was a few miles away from our house and it was majorly damaged in the fire" she blurted out before crossing her arms in disbelief.

"Do I know what happened next?" Fred said dropping his head solemnly towards the floor.

Daphne just nodded and said, "Yes Freddie, as chance would happen, I found Carter there too and she had apparently known them from before the fire."

Fred and Daphne just looked at each other with deep concern and worry from their revelations about their daughter's acquaintances with the other members of Mystery Incorporated.

"So what do we do now?" Daphne asked her husband raising her eyebrows unsure about the outcome of this conversation.

Fred rubbed his back in hinderance as he pondered what they should do about this.

"Well, I think the only thing there is to do next is to finally tell her about us. We don't want her hearing it from them first and not us. She will never trust us again if that were to happen" he said sternly.

Daphne collapsed on his lap and let out some stray tears. "You're right Freddie, I just never thought it would have to come to this."

Fred hugged his wife and said, "Me neither Daph... me neither" rubbing her on her back as he looked from beyond her shoulder and out the doorway to the hall.

After a while of comforting silence between the couple, they both regained their courage and got up hand in hand, and proceeded to confront their daughter.

They stood outside of her room together in silence. Fred lifted up his hand to the door, but froze, let out a sharp breath and gave one more look towards his wife for strength before knocking.

\- Return to Carter's POV -

The sound of knocking at the door abruptly jolted me out of my dazed state as I intently watched the newest episode of Ghost Adventures that I had DVR'd last week. I quickly got up from my bed, slid the finished plate of pizza under my bed because there would be hell to pay if Wilkinson caught me hoarding dishes in my room, and cautiously made my way to the door. Twisting the cold brass handle, I opened it slowly, unsure of who it could be, and was surprisingly welcomed by the presence of both of my parents. My mother sported a soft smile with her arm in my father's arm for support, but my father looked more serious and I could just sense that something was off. _Oh great_ , I thought to myself, _What did I do now_?


	12. The Ghost of Their Past

Silence lingered in my room for a while when I stood there confused at the rigid expression on my father's face until my parents took it upon themselves to step inside, shutting the door behind them. I hesitantly took a couple of steps back towards my bed as they entered and asked "Am I in some sort of trouble or something?"

My mother attempted to lighten the mood, "Oh nothing like that, we just want to have a quick talk with you" she calmly assured me.

"You might want to sit down for this" was the first thing that came out of my father's mouth as he approached me.

I slowly took a seat upon my lilac comforter that rested on top of my bed and waited for whatever information my parents wanted to relay to me.

My mother stood there nervously fidgeting with her wedding ring on her finger, which I find her doing quite frequently, and my dad began to pace back and forth running his fingers through his blonde, but slightly greying, hair. I tried to think back on the last couple of days to see what they could possibly have a problem with, and as I realize that they had been rather out of the ordinary days with this whole arsonist guy on the loose, but that wasn't any of my fault, so what could it be?

"So, recently your mother and I were talking and we came to an interesting revelation about our run-ins with you the last couple of days" my father said letting out a deep breath.

"And what revelation would that be exactly?" I question back at him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Carter, it basically comes down to us questioning, um how do I put it, well your newfound acquaintances" my mother states as she sat down next to me.

I scoot a bit to the left to distance myself from her as I am shaken by their attempt to interfere with whom I can and can't spend time with.

"Wait, hold up, why does it even matter who I hang out with and why are you being so vague with who these so-called friends of mine are?" I huffed as I got back up on my feet.

"Velma and Shaggy are who we are talking about" My dad spits out.

"Why would you have a problem with them? I know they aren't exactly my age, but what does that matter? No one exactly at school has really taken to me, and trust me I'm trying, but that school is a nightmare."

"No, no, no. It's not anything like that, it's just that I think it's time we finally told you about Mystery Incorporated" my father said as he took in a deep breath.

My mom, noticing the more tense atmosphere in the room, got up from my bed and went to stand by my dad as she took his hand in hers. I decided to pull up my rolley desk chair and sit down because I could definitely tell that I was in for quite a ride by how serious my parents were acting. I nervously pivoted side to side in my chair in a subtle manner and waited for one of my parents to begin to explain all of this.

"Well, when your father and I were around your age, actually, we were involved in a sort of club with a few of our friends" my mother explained.

"And let me guess, you guys solved mysteries together?" I jokingly asked rolling my eyes.

This time my father decided to chime in, "Something like that" he laughed, "We basically went looking for trouble going places together that needed someone to sleuth around and solve a crime. At first it wasn't anything major stuff like checking out ghosts and-" he stated.

"Wait what? Actual ghosts. You mean to tell me that you and mom chased actual ghosts like the Ghost Adventure guys?" I blurted out cutting him off mid sentence.

Mom and him let out a small chuckle at my comment, "No Carter, we weren't exactly the same caliber as those men on that show, but the ghost we did find ended up being just guys in masks and elaborate costumes" My mother sympathized.

"Oh well that does sound less threatening, I guess" I say crossing my arms disappointed that my parents didn't actually hunt real paranormal entities.

My father walked over to me and put his hand upon my shoulder, "It was all good fun and we enjoyed every bit of it when we were in high school, but when we graduated we decided to take a gap year to see where mystery solving would take us, it became something we couldn't handle."

I could see the uneasiness etched across his face when he started talking about this, so I decided to let him continue on with his story as I listened attentively, but instead my mother continued on for him.

"It got to the point where us pursuing these cases became too threatening for the gang, so we ended up going our separate way, all except your father and I of course" mom mentioned helping my dad who was still a tad off-put from speaking on this topic.

"Threatening? How much danger did this get you guys in?" I wondered as I hopefully awaited to hear a more exciting tale.

I noticed that they both stiffened up after I mentioned this, but I simply just looked between the both of them anxiously awaiting their response.

My dad then covered his face with his hands indicating his overwhelmed state, "Carter, now I don't expect you to believe any of this, but some of the things we came across were unexplainable" he pointed out.

"The thing was, we got tired of always unmasking these ghouls, ghosts, and creatures that we came across, and we wanted to actually seek out the real thing" my mother replied.

This time I couldn't suppress my silence so I spoke out, "What kind of 'real things' did you exactly find then?"

"Aliens, zombies, a cyber viruses, just to name a few" my dad scoffed to himself realizing the preposterousness of everything that just came out of his mouth.

"You're joking right?" I blatantly mused.

"I honestly wish he wasn't" my mom sympathized as she rubbed her hand across my father's back.

My face lit up in awe at seeing how affected my parents were by this, but it was still hard trying to make sense of all this.

"We all decided to split up afterwards because this was a whole new ballpark that we were stepping into, that came with life threatening danger, and us, just still being young adults, knew we had to stop now before the thing that we loved most, which was solving mysteries, eventually brought us to our own demise." My father deeply pronounced as he strode back and forth around the carpeted floor of my room.

"Wait a second, surprisingly I just have one question about all of this. Why do you keep saying 'we all'? Who else was in this mystery solving club thing?" I questioned swiveling in my chair.

"This is where everything comes full circle, you see it wasn't just me and your mother it was the both of us and Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma" he finally admitted.

I sat there speechless, how could I possibly not only cross paths with these people from my parents' past, but I've found myself in what I'd like to say are pretty solid friendships with them. Oh, great not only am I relieving my parents' past, but I basically am my parents. I'm then sent pacing around my room as both of my parents' attentions are focused on me.

My dad stood up and tried to calm me down by gripping my shoulders attempting to bring me back to reality, as I was still trying to wrap my head around all of this.

"Carter, I know this is a lot of information and it's all happening at once. I swear we never imagined that this time would come that we would have to tell you, but what your mother and I are trying to get to here is that while being a part of Mystery Incorporated, we made quite a lot of enemies, and we could never forgive ourselves if something happened to you as a result of the things we did in our past. We feel, especially after learning that you have been spending most of your time with Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby lately, that it would be best if you distanced yourself from them. Your mother and I spent most of our lives looking for trouble, and it took a toll on us, and that is exactly what we don't want for you and why we've had to hide this part of our lives from you, but we wanted you to hear this first from us and not them." Dad finished and collapsed with a thud sitting upon my bed trying to hide a few stray tears as he wiped them away from mom and I.

I never have heard my dad talk about something more seriously to me then what he just poured out just there and then. In fact, I think this is the first time I've really seen him cry in front of me which was something I was not ready for.

Once my mom saw my dad get this emotional, she couldn't help but break down as well and fall into my father's lap. I didn't know what to make of this scene of my parents being so vulnerable with me, so I just froze after standing up next to them watching everything play out before me.

After a few minutes my father regained his strength and got up, with my mom following suit holding onto his arm. They both looked over to me before resuming.

"Please Carter, for your own safety, and our peace of mind, please just listen to us when we say it's for your best interest that you stay away from all of this arsonist businesses and Cotex work. I know if you're anything like we were at your age, that this might be tempting, but this is extremely dangerous stuff that you're getting into, trust us" my dad spoke out before pulling me into his embrace.

I was torn. V knew this whole time that I was their daughter, but yet she still said nothing, and so did Shaggy and Scooby for that matter too. I'm sort of glad I heard it from my parents first, but it still bothers me that the others had reason to keep this from me. I wanted to appease my parents for the time as they basically just got everything off of their chest in front of me, but there was no way in hell I'm giving up now, especially with all this new information coming light.

I let them have this moment with me, until I take a step back and confront them. "It means a lot to me that you told me all of this, and I won't get up to any more trouble from now on. I promise." I say mentally crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetheart, now it's been a rather long day, I bet we all can agree. I say we all get some rest. Goodnight Carter" my mother sweetly hummed before kissing me on the forehead.

"I couldn't agree more Daph, we will see you in the morning Carter. Sleep tight" he says before they both exit and head towards their bedroom.

I immediately fall onto my comforter going over that heavy conversation my parents just unearthed. After some time of deliberation, I decide to lay low for now, but I was definitely going to keep in contact with both V and Shaggy to help pursue this fire villain well… well because meddling is what I do best.


	13. The Blazing Trail

The shrill beeping from my alarm clock abruptly awakens me as I groggily sit up in bed and stretch my sleepiness off. I barely got any sleep last night because I was up all night searching the web for anything relating to Mystery Incorporated. The things I was able to dig up were so interesting, and I could not stop until I knew as much as possible of my parents' past.

I was able to find a plethora of case files, newspaper articles, and tons of videos sharing all of the monsters and crimes they had unmasked and solved. I know it was dangerous and all, as they had mentioned last night, but their mystery solving days sounded so much fun. I mean traveling across the country and the world, going on adventures, and being with your friends; who wouldn't want to do that?

Frankly, I was still quite shocked when my parents had told me that Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby were involved in Mystery Inc but, lo and behold, when I was searching all night I had found their names mentioned alongside my parents' in every document and article that I stumbled upon. I did not even know where to start on bringing this up to V and Shaggy.

I come back from all the overwhelming thoughts in my head and back to reality as I glanced at the clock to check the time. Thank goodness it was a Saturday, because waking up at noon on a school day would be a rude wake up call. I found the motivation, somehow, to get up and get ready to start the day. Maybe it would actually turn out to be a nice, calm, relaxing Saturday; based on these past hectic couple of days, I definitely needed it.

After completing my morning routine, I made my way downstairs to see what kind of breakfast, or actually lunch I guess since it is already past noon, that Wilkinson had prepared.

"Rough night I take it?" Wilkinson immediately pointed out as I entered the kitchen not even taking the time to look up at me from reading his paper holding his cup of tea in the other hand.

I rolled my eyes before glancing around seeing what food in the pantry I could scavenge for my first meal of the day.

"You don't know the half of it" I gruntly replied as I sat down on a barstool at the marbled island placing my bowl, spoon, and frosted cheerios on the table.

As I was just about to open the fridge, I noticed a post-it note stuck to the metallic door distinctively written out in my mother's handwriting. I unpeeled it from the fridge and quickly read it.

' _Carter, your father and I will be out most of the day celebrating our anniversary. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but I promise when we get back we will answer them all. We hope you have a great day, love you - Mom'_

Crap, I totally forgot about today being their wedding anniversary. How convenient. I probably could have talked to them this morning before they left, but knowing them, as I was sleeping they were most likely out at brunch or something like that.

"So, what time did they leave then?" I inquired to Wilkinson as I poured the milk into my cereal.

He got up from his seat at the dining table and came to sit next to me, dropping his paper with a thud next to my breakfast.

"Oh, well, about around eight this morning, I presume" he stated, raising his eyebrows before taking a sip of his tea.

Just as I was about to put the last spoonful of cereal into my mouth, I noticed something startling headlining on the paper as I took a glance at it. My spoon dropped, setting off a wave of milk to spill all over the table.

It read: ' _Arsonist strikes yet again, this time making a house call to local astrophysicist'_

Wilkinson noticed my sudden change in mood by seeing the wordiness etched on my face, and asked if I'm alright.

I'm quite flustered at seeing this and I hesitantly replied, "Uh yeah, everything's fine." I shakingly reassured him before getting up from my seat rushing back up to my room, leaving my breakfast and a worrisome Wilkinson behind.

My loud footsteps on the stairwell alerted Hank, waking him from his nap as he decided to also come bounding down the stairs crashing into me to greet me. It was short of a miracle that I did not take a brutal tumble down after the impact, but I tried my best to dodge my furry beast as I continued to make my way to my room.

Basically, running into my door as I struggled turning the suddenly slippery knob, I finally successfully made my way in and frantically started searching for my phone. Now, usually my phone is with me at all times, but last night I was on it till I fell asleep, so I had no idea where I put or even dropped it.

I began tearing my room apart as I desperately looked for my phone. Thankfully, I was finally relieved to feel the hardness of my iPhone under the sea of soft blankets in my bed. Somehow, it had gotten lost in the deep abyss that was the mess of my unmade bed when I crashed the night before.

I knew it is really early for me to already break my father's promise of not contacting V, but I just had to find out if she had heard about the latest strike of the guy who has been terrorizing the town. Just as I finished typing in my passcode, I noticed a banner peaking in at the top of my screen notifying me that V had texted. Go figure. I swiftly tapped it and read the message.

' _Have you seen the news!? We are back on the case. Meet me ASAP at 4736 Branson Avenue. We have work to do'_

Taking time to read it over a few times more, taking everything in I replied: ' _I'm on my way. See you soon...'_

Wilkinson barely had time to ask me where I was going as I grabbed my coat, shoes, and car keys from the laundry room. Just before rushing out the garage door, I yelled back, "Gotta go do a school group project that I totally forgot about at the library. Be back later. I'll text you when I come home!"

The drive to the house of the crime scene is not that long because the house in question is just a couple neighborhoods away from mine. It was a pretty nice house, from what I noticed, as I pulled up to it. It's a quite large contemporary style house, surrounded by a white picket fence, graced with a perfectly kept green lawn, polished yard sporting a lively array of flowers, and detailed with vibrant red shutters; seems like the typical kind of place an astrophysicist would reside. I'm forced to drive around to scope out somewhere else to park, as there are police cars, news vehicles, and of course, the ever so recognizable orange Cotex cars strewn across the entire street.

Stepping out of my car, I am greeted by chaos. There were tons of news casters with their various camera equipment reporting the story, police and Cotex employees stepping over or under the yellow tape placed around the perimeter, and then a crowd of bystanders taking in the quite hectic sight.

I had no ID qualifying me to go inside the crime scene, so I made my way through the congregation of people to the front to see if I could spot V in all this madness. Luckily, she was not hard to miss, as I found her standing outside on the front porch talking to another investigator that I recognized from our time spent at Trap-Co.

I tried my best to wave her down and get her attention; thankfully, she glanced my way in the crowd after she finished her conversation and started to walk over. I let out a sigh of relief that I was able to rest my tiresome arm, and greeted V as she approached.

"Carter! I'm glad you made it" V excitedly exclaimed before she pulled me under the perimeter tape with her.

"Good to see you too. I'm sorry that I arrived a tad late. Traffic and parking was horrible" I apologized as we made our way into the house.

Before entering the threshold of the house, a policeman questioned my accompaniment with V, as a 17-year-old would spark some questions entering a high-profile crime scene. V flashed her Cotex badge before saying "She's with me" reassuring the cop that it was fine for me to enter. He then reluctantly allowed us in the house as he opened the oak door for both of us.

The second I stepped in, I could immediately tell that the same guy that targeted both Trap-Co and Shaggy's food truck had been the cause of the damage in this house. In fact, it was just the mere smell drifting down from the second floor of the house that had alerted me to that conclusion.

"We haven't had access to the upstairs yet, as the police get first dibs, but in a few minutes, I think we can move in" V shared as we both sat down in what seemed to be the family room of the house.

My attention was focused on the amount of people making their way up and down the stairs as I tried to pass the time before we can check out the scene, until a question popped into my head.

I shifted myself in my seat and turned to V who was glued to her phone, probably trying to find out any more information about the perpetrator and his methods. "So, you got any ideas to why this guy would target this place anyways? Do you see any connections to my dad's company or to the food truck?" I inquisitively ask.

V looked up from her phone and back towards me. "I've been working on that and piecing things together, but until we talk to this astrophysicist, we won't be able to know for sure" she claims adjusting her glasses by moving them up the bridge of her nose.

I just nodded my head in agreement and then we went back to sitting there in silence in the middle of the police force flashing their cameras taking pictures of the evidence, stomping their feet going upstairs to the scene, and discussing with each other about something under their breaths, which made it hard for me to tune in and pick up a clue in anything they were saying.

Finally, the policeman who we met at the door, whom I'm guessing was the chief by all the pins and patches on his uniform, confronted us and gave Cotex the ok to investigate the crime scene.

V stood up, showing her thanks to the officer as she shook his hand, and then began to round up the rest of the Cotex team. I was following her closely behind because it was easy to get separated in this mess.

We as a team, made the trek upstairs with various intriguing equipment that I had yet to learn how to work, and plenty of documenting devices. As we ascended, the smell became even more vulgar as it intensified tenfold. I don't know what was burnt to a crisp up there, but we were about to find out as V reached out to brass polished handles on the French double doors.

This room must have served as a workspace or office as there were tons of computer monitors, star charts, varying sized telescopes and microscopes, and a huge steel desk occupying the room. It had to be the aroma of the torched chemicals in the corner of the room that had made the scent so appalling. My hand covered my nose upon entering, as the smell was too much for me to handle, and looking around I saw many Cotex employees do the same.

I noticed, as I got a better look around after adjusting to the smell, that there were some remaining police officers in a serious conversation with a distressed woman who looked like she had been crying immensely as her expressions were flustered and her cheeks were starting to crust with dry tears in the corner of the office.

All of the sudden, the woman halted her conversation with the officers and drew her attention to the part of the room I was occupying. "Velm-a is that really-y you?" She stuttered from across the room wiping the tears from her face.

V left my side and began to rush towards this woman as she strode across the carpeted floor.

"Marcie, this is your house!?" V gasped as she brushed the officer aside and embraced the woman apparently named Marcie in a hug.

This sparked my interest as I discovered that every victim of crime scene we had been to is somehow connected to V. This made me begin to question if this Marcie woman was somewhat related to Mystery Incorporated. I made myself a mental note to do some digging up on her when I got home, before I made my way to stand nearer towards V.

As I step into their conversation I could only pick up a few tidbits from Marcie's strained voice due to her emotional state. "Oh Carter, you must meet Ms. Marcie Fleach. We knew each other back in high school" V stated once noticing my presence.

"Nice to meet you" I said as I shook her hand, slightly moist from her tears. Brushing my hands to my pants I questioned: "So you are the astrophysicist that lives here I'm guessing?"

"Yes, that would be me. You've presumed correct" she proudly stated as she collected herself fully.

"I'm quite sorry this all happened to you Marcie, but what still has me perplexed is why our mystery arsonist would target here? Do you have any idea?" V questioned Ms. Fleach.

Marcie tilted her head upon pondering V's question before she started pacing around the room.

"Well, I did have some take-home assignments that I was planning on working on this weekend, so they could be after those, but to my recollection, he or she did not take anything. Thankfully, I have copies of my work at the lab, so the destruction of my belongings is not that disheartening, just unfortunate" she said ending with a sigh as she brushed the charred papers off her desk.

Jeez, I would think that if my house got broken into and my entire office was set aflame, I would be a tad more distraught about the whole situation than how I see Ms. Fleach reacting to all of this.

After about a couple of hours of the Cotex team analyzing the scene and V catching up and comforting Marcie, and me trying to pick up on and master some more sleuthing skills, we decided to call it a day.

V and I were the last members of the team to leave the office. Just before I made my way into the hallway, I looked back checking to see if V was behind me still. My assumption was wrong as I saw her saying a final goodbye to Ms. Fleach as V gave her a business card and a friendly hug goodbye before she caught up to me moments later down the stairwell.

"So… I'm guessing that was quite the surprise seeing Ms. Fleach again and tangled up in this mess?" I question noticing the confused and somber mood displayed on V's face. Usually, she was rather excited about having another case, but finding out that her old high school friend was affected, must have been hard for her to some extent.

She paused for a moment as we reached the front door and I opened it up, ready to exit as she took one last glimpse back at the inside of the house. "Everything alright?" I asked, noticing that she seemed a tad off put.

She turned back to face me "Yeah, I'm good. Are you ready to go?" She perkily states.

"I guess I can go back and lay on my couch and spend the rest of my day like that. You know just a typically Saturday." I sarcastically chuckle.

We both then made our way out of the house and parted ways before saying our goodbyes. Walking back to the car, I felt a little sad to leave the case and return to my more mundane life at home. I loved all of the excitement that occurs at a crime scene and spending time with V while shadowing her made me so excited whenever I heard something relating to our case in the news. But, I remembered that I have some work and research to do about Ms. Fleach upon returning home.

Remembering I promised to text Wilkinson when I was coming home, I shot him a quick text that I'd be home soon. I finally reached my car and hopped into my familiar black leather seat, put the key into the ignition, and eased my foot on the gas pedal as I began my journey home.

Approaching the garage, I parked next to one of my dad's many corvettes. Getting out, my eyes are suddenly drawn to the mystery vehicle that laid under the tarp. This time I could not subdue my curiosity anymore, so I go to finally find out what was under it. I slowly began to lift the tan tarp up as a shower of dust drops at my feet. Coughing from this sudden dust exposure must have alerted Hank who was outside roaming around, because he came running right into me. This collision made us both bump into the car and was the tipping point making the tarp fall completely off.

What was revealed under the tarp was quite shocking. Under the dusty tarp was a rather clunky van with an alarming 70's paint job with blue and green details, covered with orange flowers, and given a most appropriate name of 'Mystery Machine' painted in orange block letters on the side. I could not imagine anyone driving around in this blaring eyesore, much less any of my parents.

I heard the garage start to reopen, indicating my parents have returned back from their anniversary activities, so I quickly pulled the tarp back on the van and took Hank inside with me.

Once we got inside, I rushed to the couch and turned the TV to a random channel making it seem all casual and that I hadn't been deliberately disobeying them for most of the day by lying to Wilkinson and going to work with V. Someone should give me a daughter of the year award.

I heard the sound of the door open and my mom's bubbly laughter travel through the house. From what I could tell, they had a pretty good day together. All the sudden they made their way from the kitchen to where I was and happily greeted me.

I turned my attention from the TV to them and asked "So how was your day? I'm guessing it went well. What were you guys up to?"

They came to sit down with me on the L shaped couch as they thought back to their anniversary date.

"Well, we went out to brunch at this cute quaint little place in town, then your father took me to the mall to shop around for a bit, and finally we ended our day at our favorite coffee shop. It was quite the day" she chipperly replied snuggling up to my father.

"That sounds like you two had a fun day" I replied as I ruffled Hank's fur on the top of his head as he had jumped onto the couch and into my lap.

"Speaking of fun, Daph" my dad interrupts "I have one more surprise for tonight" he said as he reached into his pants pocket.

He pulled out two slips of paper and showed them to my mom. "Oh, Freddie I can't believe this! You shouldn't have" she exclaimed jumping in to hug him.

I sit up looking at what he had got her and asked, "What did you get her, dad?"

"It just so happened that I was able to score some last-minute concert tickets to The Hex Girls show tonight" he proudly exclaimed.

"The Hex Girls? Who are they? I've never heard of them" I chime in.

"Oh, they were a band that we were really into back when we were teens" my mom mentioned, getting up off the couch. "Come on Freddie, we have to get ready. We have to leave soon if we want to make it in time" she mentioned practically dragging my father from the couch.

"Oh, ok Daph. I'm glad you're so excited about this" he chuckled as he reluctantly got up to appease her.

"Good job dad" I mouthed to him and gave a thumbs up as he exited the family room and headed upstairs with my mom giving him the approval of the surprise gift to my mom.

He smiled back and jokingly told me to not stay up too late tonight before him and mom say their goodbyes.

That reminded me that I had some work to do; so, as they left for the concert, I went up to my room and began my search for more information on Ms. Fleach and her possible connections to Mystery Incorporated. What I found astounded me, but it just happened to confirm my theory on our mystery man even more...


	14. The Great Gala Caper

After a couple days of working on the case and balancing school, I finally believed that I had unearthed more connecting clues on the case based on my research. I had to spend some extra time at the Coolsville Library, but it was well worth it. What I uncovered was that Ms. Fleach actually did have a past with Mystery Incorporated, which honestly did not surprise me that much. So, after analyzing and taking into consideration the last hits of this so called 'villain', I'm pretty confident that they were purposely targeting Mystery Inc and their affiliates. The question though, on mine and everyone's mind, was _who would be next?_

Well that was enough of that, since I was on Christmas break from school, I decided to take a break from researching as well. The case was getting a tad cold anyways; maybe the perp needed a holiday break too? Speaking of the holidays, lately I'd been feeling that, even though it was Christmas Eve, it didn't feel much like it at all. It's funny because I had felt more in the Christmas spirit during Thanksgiving than now. Maybe it's because I jumped the gun and jammed out to Christmas music as soon as Halloween ended, now it just doesn't feel the same anymore. The one thing; however, that Christmas Eve has in common with Thanksgiving is that I have to go back to my grandparents' house. You would think it would be to celebrate and open gifts together and whatnot, but no, it's actually to attend the annual Blake Charity Gala.

Every year on Christmas Eve my grandparents invite all the family, their esteemed friends, and colleagues over to their estate for a fancy dinner and it ends with an auction with all of the proceeds going to some charity they choose each year. It's not something I exactly look forward to, due to the fact that there's nothing for me to do and that I'm surrounded in a huge room by boring so called 'refined' adults talking nonstop. I mean it's not too bad, as it is for a good cause and they end up collecting a ton of money every year for charity due to all my grandparents' rich acquaintances, which is good. My parents usually make sure to bid and win an item every time to donate, so that means that we are lucky enough to drive back home with some outlandish painting or vase to display in our house. I actually remember when I was younger, my mom accidently knocked over a decorative vase that had adorned the hallway, my father wasn't even mad about it because it was such an eyesore.

The chorus of our car doors slamming shut announced the arrival of the Jones family to the Blake Gala, as we made our way to the entryway of the estate. Per usual, the inside of the house was as festively decorated as the outside, with countless amounts of wreaths, garlands, Christmas trees adorned with shimmering ornaments, and any other holiday trimmings you can think of decking the halls.

I stood in awe of the scene before me as, to no surprise, my grandparents had outdone themselves yet again. My dad snapped me out of it when he nudged my side, informing me that it was time to move onto the ballroom where all the other guests had congregated. By the time we walked down the long hallway, the muffled sound of the crowd had grown into a louder commotion.

My hands involuntarily clenched as I anxiously awaited entering the room. My mom must had noticed my uncertainness of the situation, so she gave me a comforting look and took my hand as she led me into the room full of chatter.

Taking a deep breath in, I looked around and managed to spy my grandparents out in the throng of nicely dressed guests. We made our way through all of the surrounding people and went over to greet them.

"Why, it's about time you made it Jones family" my grandmother jokingly pointed out raising her glass, as she turned her attention from the woman talking to her to us.

My mother smiled and gave a small chuckle before going in to hug both her parents.

"Quite the get together you got here Bart" my dad stated, as he proudly shook his hand.

I awkwardly stood alongside my parents and gave my grandparents a polite little wave as they acknowledged my presence. They talked for a while together, but my attention to them faded away as I began to wonder my gaze around the room. It's not that challenging to point out the rest of my family members as they liked to make a lavish statement and stand out. Some of my younger cousins had creatively found the time to pass by quicker, as I spotted them sneaking out of the room, probably getting into some kind of forthcoming trouble.

My parents finally got out of my grandparents' conversation loop as we were interrupted by the high-pitched chime of a dinner bell, giving everyone a chance to eat and have happily full bellies, strategically making them more compliant to spend even more of their money at the auction.

I carefully took my assigned seat at the table as I scooted my chair in and gracefully placed my napkin in my lap. Unfortunately, this time, I was not placed in between my parents, but rather across from them. To my displeasure, unknowingly, I let out a rather loud sigh which sparked the attention of my neighbor.

"My, my, child what has got you so down?" A pompous voice inquired my way.

I sat up more attentively and figured I'd be polite and courteous at the party and not totally ignore my grandparents' guests, despite how much I'd like to, rather than hear them drone on and on to me. And that was exactly what he did.

After about ten minutes of Mr. Glass going on about his high-times spent at Yale studying law, I shot a quick glance to my parents showing how much these kinds of conversations got to me. They just raised their eyebrows before laughing under their breaths as he pried me back into the conversation, well, more like his one-person monologue.

Thankfully, the arrival of the main course had the effect to silence him. I mean as soon as the enormous dish of ham was set in front of him, he immediately halted what he was saying to me and jumped at the opportunity to get first dibs on it. It was quite the spectacle.

As I was enjoying my meal after everyone's glasses had clinked toasting the upcoming highly anticipated auction, I caught a glimpse of something that caught my eye.

I quickly excused myself from the meal. It wasn't hard to disappear in such the large crowd, and I decided to follow one of the many servers dressed in an all-white uniform that looked all too familiar.

This little journey eventually led me to the industrial sized kitchen, which I found to be quite a chaotic environment as the cook was running around from oven to oven like a madman.

"Wait! Hold on" I shouted, making the cook abruptly stop what he was doing, as he stood there balancing trays of wobbly mashed potatoes in his hands.

"Shaggy!" I exclaimed, as I was surprised to find him there at my grandparents' house of all places.

"Like Carter? Fancy seeing you here" he replied as he slowly went back to prepping the food.

"Well, actually I am more surprised to see you here. Did you not know that you're working for my grandparents' event?" I pointed out.

Just as I finished, Scooby came waltzing into the kitchen pushing a cart of dishes. I was glad to see him there too, as he never leaves Shaggy's side. I managed to scruff the fur on his head before he continued on with his task.

"Well, since the food truck is out of commission, Scoob and I have basically jumped on any gig we could scrounge up. Once we heard about this catering job, we knew it would be perfect for us" he admitted as he popped yet another ham into the large silver oven.

"Oh, that's cool. Have you said hello to my parents yet? They're just sitting right out there" I said, as I gestured, pointing a thumb in the direction of the kitchen's double doors.

All of the sudden, a loud crash came from the outside and everyone in the kitchen jumped from the disturbance. Just as I headed out to discover what exactly happened, a resounding boom thundered close by causing me to cover my ears.

Screams were echoing in the distance and this set me off in an even more intense panic. My breaths staggered, as I could only picture what was happening in the dining room. Shaggy and Scoob slid behind me and were noticeably shaking with fear.

I didn't even realize it, but seconds later I found my feet taking over and rushing me into the room full of utter chaos. Upon entering, I immediately looked up and, to no surprise, standing in the middle of scattered broken window glass, there was a figure dressed in all black. They were wearing what seemed to be leather glass goggles and a black bandana covering their mouth. What was even more startling was that they were armed with a rather threatening flamethrower, which was wreaking havoc in the room as it torched things left and right.

' _Oh great, how inconvenient that this time I get the case to come find me instead of me finding it' I_ thought to myself.

My mind raced, and my heart pounded as I quickly assessed the situation before me. There were frantic bodies of guests madly running amok towards the exit; but my thoughts were only focused on one thing… _where were my parents?_

Frantically searching for them in the blazed scene, I managed to spot them in the middle of the room, helping my grandparents get to their feet. I sighed in relief that none of them were hurt, but my gaze was quickly drawn to the lurking masked figure to gauge what their next step would be.

They couldn't even find the time to notice my attention set on them, as their eyes and weapon were locked on something else. I followed their look and stopped in my tracks; I realized that it wasn't something, but rather someone… my family.

I didn't take a second thought and quickly raced towards my parents. Making my way through the frenzied crowd, I elbowed straggling guests of whom had not made it out yet, as I was going against the grain of the crowd. I had only one goal, and that was to try my best to protect my family.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that they were just about to unleash another fiery wrath and it was pointed directly in the way of my parents and grandparents in the middle of the room. Out of shear inconsiderate recklessness, in hopes to save the people I loved, I changed my path from heading towards them, to going full steam ahead to the unknown criminal. I could hear both of my parents cry out against my brash decision, but I decided to ignore them. I couldn't afford to let this case slip away from me when I was this close to it.

It wasn't that hard to see that they didn't anticipate for me to charge right at them, but it didn't take too long to process as they ended re-aiming their weapon directly in my path. I wasn't prepared for this to any extent, well because who would think someone would have the mindset to fatally attack a teenager, albeit I was brutally flying right towards them.

I hastily acted fast and ducked down once I saw them pull the trigger, but I wasn't so lucky, as I could feel the harsh flames brush against my skin as I tumbled down with nothing but the cherry hardwood floors to graciously catch my fall. Clutching my painfully irritated skin on my left arm, I could detect the panic set in my attacker's eyes realizing what they had done, and just like that, they were gone leaving the same way they abruptly came in.

It took no longer than a microsecond for my parents to come to my aid, as I was having a difficult time to find the strength to pick myself up from the floor. They could definitely see my struggle followed by a quick defeat, but alas I was too determined to allow my injuries to get the best of me.

"Carter, oh my gosh are you alright! What the hell was going through your mind to cause you to do that. Don't you know how much danger you just put yourself in!" My father angrily blurted out, before he crouched down to my level on the floor.

I tried to speak up, but the minute I shifted my body weight, I cried out in more pain from all the burning sensations on my skin that was quickly spreading to my side.

My mother joined my father right next to me with tears swelling up in her eyes. She too couldn't find her voice, probably due to the complete shock I had just put her in. All she managed to do was grab my hand and then reach out to my father as he rubbed her back trying to sooth her worried state.

After I got into a more comfortable position that I could bear on the floor, I could finally speak up.

"Dad, what are you doing? They literally just left. You could have gotten them" I announced, my voice straining every other word.

He scoffed at my statement before replying: "Carter, you know I couldn't go after whoever that was. Yes, I am extremely mad they had the audacity to bring harm to our family, but there was no way I could pursue them when my _daughter_ was just targeted and injured by a flamethrower of all things!" he retaliated back.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by the staggered entrance of Shaggy and Scooby, who apparently retreated after discovering the attacker and hid in the meat freezer during the whole ordeal. The concern in their expressions appeared on their faces once taking a first glimpse at the burnt scene around them, and then they became even more overcome with panic by the sight of me, as they looked past the circle of my parents and grandparents around me.

"Like, Carter what happened? Are you okay?" Shaggy distressingly chimed in, causing my parents to pan their attention over to him.

I'm kind of surprised that none of my parents were a tad taken aback by their presence, as they brushed the matter of people from their past popping up randomly again and suggested that I be immediately taken to the hospital.

The last thing I remembered before soon blacking out was being carefully lifted up in my father's arms and I was out before I could even respond back to Shaggy.

The sound of repetitive beeping from the monitor caused me to wake, and that's exactly when I had figured out that I was in a hospital room. Taking some time to look around, I saw a bouquet of flowers from my grandparents on the table with a get well soon balloon tethered to the vase. I found it comforting to discover my parents asleep while leaning on each other huddled up on what seemed to be some quite uncomfortable wooden chairs. Their sleeping state caused me to glimpse at the analog clock on my bedside table which read 9pm. I smiled softly after figuring out that they had probably been by my side and worrying about me for three hours as I was in my unconscious state.

I shifted my position in the bed and sat up straight after hearing a knock upon our hospital room door. This alarming noise caused both my mom and dad to awaken from their peaceful slumber as well.

My parents' faces lit up once they saw me awake, but the knocking persisted, so my father got up and answered it, expecting for some nurse or doctor to appear in the doorway.

To his surprise; however, it was none other than Shaggy and Scooby who awaited in the hall.

My father must have been too groggy to be phased by this late and unexpected visit, but he still welcomed them into our room.

"Like, sorry for the sudden intrusion Freddie, but we couldn't have our minds at ease after seeing how banged up Carter was after that wild scene, man. We just had to see how she and you guys were doing after all of that." He uneasily said as he stroked Scoob on the head.

"Oh guys, it's no inconvenience at all. It's actually sweet how worried you were. Thanks for stopping by" my mother commented as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, thanks you guys for stopping by" I smiled, but quickly retracted it from the shooting pain I felt in my arm.

My mother, alarmed by my painful display, rushed to my side and then ordered my father to go fetch a doctor.

As he exited the room, my mother began to explain the situation to me: "Oh Carter, thank God, you're finally awake, we were so afraid!" she exclaimed, as she pushed my ever so unruly hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, what the heck happened to me? My recollection of today is rather foggy" I admitted, as my head fell back into the softness of my pillow.

Yet again, we were interrupted, but this time it was by a doctor dressed in scrubs followed by my father, whom looked a bit out of breath by his quest to fulfill my mother's request.

"Miss Jones! I'm glad to see you awake and well. You've had quite the day, haven't you?" He explained, as he reached out to shake my one uninjured hand.

He introduced himself as Dr. Pierce and informed me that I had been treated for some major burns on the left half of my body and I was sent into shock after the traumatic experience that I endured, causing me to pass out. He said some other technical medical jargon that I didn't understand, but the main thing I learned from his talk was that I could be released as soon as after three days spent in the hospital, so that was some good news.

Shaggy and Scooby stood awkwardly in the corner of the room while that whole conversation was going on, but thankfully Dr. Pierce left soon after he had checked on my current status, allowing us to catch up some more.

"Like, major burns, that sounds rough. I'm so sorry about that Carter" Shaggy said solemnly, scratching his chin stubble as he approached.

Scoob just simply nodded and came towards me as well. It was so nice to be surrounded by my parents and friends, even though the circumstance could have been better, but I'll take what I can get. As I cherished this moment, a hint of orange had caught my eye from just outside the hall.

I blinked a couple of times before realizing that V was leaning outside my doorway holding a gift bag in her hand.

"V? Is that really you?" I inquired, causing the four others in my room to turn around simultaneously in shock.

She smirked and entered the room, as she sat the brightly colored bag on the table.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I wasn't alerted of your guys' incident until later, and once I arrived at the scene and had heard from your grandparents what had happened to you; I came here right away. The case can wait" she promptly stated as she too could feel the tension in the room from the staggering awkwardness as all of Mystery Incorporated had been reunited again.

"Well, thanks for coming. It means a lot" I happily replied, smiling at her. "Also, speaking of the case. I think I may have some insight on it" I mentioned to not just her, but to everyone surrounding me.

"And what might that be? I thought we told you to stay away from all of that, Carter. Things like that lead to situations just like this, and I can't afford to see you getting hurt again" my father passionately revealed.

"Well, since all of Mystery Inc is here now, I thought it would be appropriate to share that after researching I may have discovered that this person is purposely targeting its members and their affiliates" I cautiously admitted, unsure of the forthcoming responses.

I saw both V and Shaggy freeze up with gaping expressions after I shared my revelation.

"And yes, I have known about Mystery Inc for quite some time. They actually told me" I pointed out to my parents, after I concluded that was the reason behind both of their confusement.

"Oh, like, man I'm so glad you told her. Because I didn't know how much longer I could go without letting that one slip after I saw you Daph that day" Shaggy announced rather relieved.

V then added her thoughts on the subject: "Well, I was getting to that same conclusion myself, but I too was not keen to share with you, Carter, because I didn't know if you had been informed of our past endeavors either"

"Frankly, I'm just glad to see you guys back together again" I said as I looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, I guess it's nice to see the gang reunited too" my mother reluctantly chimed in.

"Also, like, what a coincidence that a terrifying villain dude brought us back together again. Just like the good old days. Am I right?" Shaggy, sort of in a jokingly way, pointed out.

We all laughed, but that sparked a chord inside of me.

"Hey, in 'good old' Mystery Inc fashion, why don't we give this villain a name? I've been thinking about it lately, but now I think I know the perfect name… The Terrifire" I proudly stated. I mean, who didn't love a good pun anyway?

They all smiled and eventually looked at each other in silence, but then agreed that just this once, for everyone's sake and safety they'd do this together.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to work on this case together. You know, since it has affected all of us and probably won't stop until worse things come in the near future. So, what do you say gang?" My father asked, hoping for a positive response.

"Freddie, I couldn't have said it better myself" Shaggy grinned.

"I'm always up for a compelling mystery" V chipperly announced.

My mother was the last to speak up as we all awaited her response.

To my surprise, her action spoke louder than her words. She said nothing, but instead proudly placed her hand in the middle signaling everyone to collectively join in.

One by one, we all followed suit, a glimmer of hope in each one of our eyes as we were dedicated to put the Terrifire in their place once and for all.

And thus, Mystery Inc was reborn...


	15. Welcome Home

Well, to say the least, that Christmas was the most interesting one yet. Spending the jolly holiday in the hospital was quite the spectacle. My mother, of course, brought it upon herself to make sure this Christmas was even more extravagant than last years, and the whole being in a cramped hospital room did not even stand in her way. Even my father was amazed that we were able to fit a full sized decorated tree, enough presents that barely allowed any walking space, and the four of us (Wilkinson included) in the room. Now, this kind of thing wasn't exactly smiled upon by the hospital staff, but my mom made sure to ease their concern and give them a little holiday bonus to cheer their spirits.

About a week later, I was finally all healed up and was released from the Coolsville Medical Center with the OK from Dr. Pierce. It was refreshing as I took my first step out the door, with the assistance from my dad, as I leaned against him for support, and was greeted by natural light for the first time in seven days. The fluorescent lighting that was in my room was something I was glad to be rid of for sure.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded me, as I tried my hardest to ignore the noise of the constant incoming and outgoing traffic in the parking lot. Suddenly, I opened my eyes as I could hear the familiar roar of our Cadillac Escalade closeby. And to no surprise, my vision revealed my mother pulling right up to the door and gesturing for us to get in.

The drive was shorter than I thought it would be, but maybe that's because I was eager to get home so badly, which usually wasn't the case for me. I knew this accident/attack had shaken up my parents because most of the time they were on edge, making sure I was all right and if I needed anything every five seconds I was in the hospital. Even as we were driving home, my mother was constantly glancing my way in the rearview mirror to check that I was still there or something. I mean don't get me wrong, this sudden change in my mom and dad with their obsessive concern for me was nice and I felt connected to them more than ever. But, I think it was safe to say that I wasn't going to be in any immediate danger just quietly sitting in the back seat of our car.

"Mom, honestly, I'm fine" I reassured after the tenth time of her persistent worried gaze.

She immediately focused back on the road, trying to make it seem like she hadn't been staring, which I found amusing and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, Carter, your mother is just worried that's all. I mean this accident has affected us all in more ways than one. I know for me, I've been having trouble sleeping at night knowing this guy is out there and that my family, especially, is at risk" my dad confessed as he tensed up in his seat.

I sat there silent for a moment, as I came to the conclusion that there actually was a real danger and a threat to the lives of my parents, friends, and to myself. I could feel the uneasiness overcome me as my palms began to sweat, somehow my dad sensed this and reached out to me.

"I swear we will get to the bottom of this and stop the Terrifire once and for all. I would never let anything happen to you or your mother" he comfortingly stated, making me smile as he used my creative name for the perpetrator.

"Thanks dad bu-" my response back was abruptly cut short by the sound of the garage door. I shot up in my seat from my previous slouching position as I anticipated finally being back home again.

Not even looking back, I rushed out of the car and was glad to be greeted by my dog. I had missed him so much. My mother knew this and even tried to coax the hospital staff one day to allow him to visit me, but they couldn't let that slide unfortunately. Hank somehow knew I was at the other side of the door before entering because I could hear his paws scratching on the door indicating his excitement to see me. It was a complete ambush as the second I turned the door knob, I was pounced upon and on the kitchen floor in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, my dad was not that far behind and managed to get Hank off of me, looking out for me and my newly healed skin that probably couldn't last a full Hank welcome.

As I was guided back up from the tiled floor by my dad, I took a look around the place, noticing that everything was just like I left it. Of course, Wilkinson still looked after the house when I was gone, so it was a tad cleaner than I remembered it. He was probably glad to have all this time alone to organize and tidy up the place without the oh-so time consuming job of keeping track of me.

Speaking of Wilkinson, my gaze was then drawn to the doors leading out of the kitchen as it was quickly pushed open.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones, welcome home" he flusteredly acknowledged as he set down a feather duster down on the granite island along with some other cleaning supplies.

I cleared my throat indicating my presence, a tad annoyed that he had not taken notice to me yet.

His expression immediately lit up upon realizing that I was back home too. He must have just been accustomed to having them two come back every so often to pick up items from the house that he didn't anticipate my arrival.

"Carter, you're back!" he beamed and made his way towards me engulfing me in a big hug.

"It's nice to be back" I replied happily hugging him back. "I kind of need this to stop though, you know I just got out of the hospital, so I'm still a little roughed up still" I admitted a little sad to be halting this nice moment.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite sorry for that" he apologetically remarked as he took a few steps back making sure I had some space to breathe.

"Well, it's nice for all three of us to be home again. Isn't it? I say this calls for a special dinner. What do you say Carter?" My mom interjected.

"I think that would be a great idea" I happily proclaimed as I settled in to one of the barstools at the island.

"Well Carter, this meal is in celebration of your homecoming. What kind of food would you request?" Wilkinson asked as he proactively began taking various pots and pans out from the cupboards.

"I don't know. Does pork tenderloin and mac and cheese seem doable?" I replied as I made sure that I was not asking for too much of an ordeal for dinner.

"That sounds perfect, I'll get on that right away" he confidently vowed before diving right into it.

My parents must have had the same thought as me, as we all made our way out of the kitchen to let Wilkinson cook without us being in his way.

I promptly made a beeline to the couch in the family room and allowed myself to cozy up into it as I was still a tad tired. A moment later, Hank jumped up on with me and snuggled beside me. I was surprised my dad didn't attempt to yell at him to get off the couch upon seeing this. Maybe he saw how content us two were and did not want to interrupt that.

"Mind if we join you?" My mother questioned as she and my father approached the couch.

"No, go ahead. I was just going to check what's on TV" I reluctantly informed them as I reached out to grab the remote on the adjacent glass side table.

I made sure to make some space on the couch from previously taking up most of the cushions by completely laying down over it.

Scooting over, my parents then joined me as we settled on watching House Hunters International to pass the time before dinner was ready. As I stroked Hank's coat, looking around at my parents, relaxed for a moment for once after these rough couple of days. The whole scene with my dad's arm protectively around my mom, even with her checking on me every time I adjusted myself on the couch to see if I was still in any pain, I couldn't feel any better about returning home.


	16. No News Is Good News

Another day, another mystery it seemed to be these days. The whole town of Coolsville was in a frenzie, worried about the lingering threat that of the Terrifier. It had appeared to be that the local law enforcement and Cotex Labs, especially, tried to cover up his first couple hits from the public until they knew more about them, but then he was all over the news and social media twenty-four-seven.

My parents insisted that I took a break from my 'obsessive' research into this case, and get some rest after my hospital visit because they often caught me sneaking out of bed and into my dad's office too frequently for their liking, since they took away my laptop to hinder my efforts. I knew it was not wise to ever go against my mother's word, so I reluctantly obliged.

I swear, though, this case was just mocking my inability to take any current action because no matter what I did, all I ever heard about was reports of the 'masked arsonist' as the news people liked to call him. I walked down the hallway from getting my lunch and as I was passing by the TV channel 47 news with a rather chipper news women was reporting: "All of Coolsville is concerned about this masked individual on the loose wielding a high caliber flamethrower. We have been receiving past reports that they have struck three time before around the area. Once at Trap-Co, a high tech security system company, once at a popular local food truck, once at a residential home, and the latest at the Blake Family Gala. Our team here at channel 47 has been hard at work trying to connect these locations together, and we may have cracked it."

At this moment, as I was frozen in place so entranced with the newscast, I registered what they had just said and dropped the ceramic plate that had supported my turkey and cheese sandwich.

Alerted by the sudden sound of crashing dishes from the previously quiet state of the house, my parents rushed into the room and they too were phased by what the newscaster was informing the public as she continued to say: "We have a theory that this perpetrator is purposely targeting members of Mystery Incorporated. At every fiery strike, a member or affiliate was present and effected. It was fitting that the first and most violent strike was to the Mystery Incorporated leader Fred Jones, who is the founder and CEO of Trap-Co. Secondly, the food truck that was burnt to a crisp belonged to none other than Shaggy Rogers and his pet companion who served as the mascot of the gang, Scooby-Doo. Thirdly, this piece was the hardest to fit in the overarching puzzle but, thanks to some information provided from an anonymous source, it was discovered that the homeowner had a past with Mystery Incorporated in their early high school days and was close friends with the brains behind the group, Ms. Velma Dinkley. Now, Ms. Dinkley is involved even more because the lab doing the tests for this case is spearheaded by Velma. Finally, the most recent attack was deliberately intended for the last member Daphne Blake at her parent's charity Gala which has been an annual event for many years now."

I was still in awe that they were able to obtain this information so fast and could only wonder who this anonymous source was that helped them connect the dots. I mean, I just was able to solve the motivation behind the Terrifier and that was because I utilized some resources from my father's files and Cotex's database, so how the heck did they do it? I broke away my gaze from the television for a moment and turned to face my parents to the left of me. They were still standing still, but I did notice that they were now holding each other's hands probably out of comfort and support. I knew they were trying to keep Mystery Inc. a thing of the past, as they had dismantled the gang and gone off to do better things, but now everything is back in the public eye and they are blaming Mystery Inc. for it all. I just didn't know how they are going to handle all of it.

I go over to stand closer to them to show that I was here for them and was just as concerned as they were. "Mom, dad, how could they-" I was cut off by the news broadcast as the blonde reporter chimed back in when the camera suddenly cut to her and a screencap image of both my parents in the corner of the screen. I let in a sharp breath preparing myself for what came next.

"What is quite interesting is that the two members of Mystery Incorporated that have stayed together, as they married each other, are leader Fred Jones and Daphne Blake. This folks, is something that has always been known, but since the attacker has gone after both of them, they may be the reason behind his wrath. However, they have been keeping an interesting factor a secret that may play a larger part in all of these chaotic attacks...their seventeen year old daughter Carter Elizabeth Jones"

An audible gasp escaped from my parent's gaped mouths and my mother immediately pulled herself into my father's embrace. I could feel the sense of shear panic unleashed in the room as soon after we heard my name come from the television.

Just recently, I found out the truth behind why my parents had decided to keep me out of the limelight. Growing up, I thought it was because they were ashamed of me or that I was a burden to their reputation, but now I knew I was wrong. Upon them finding out my relationship turned friendships with Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby, they had confessed that the real reason why I was raised the way I was and kept hidden from the public was because they had worried that their past endeavors in Mystery Inc. would come back to haunt them and I could be used as a tool against them. In some ways, this exact scenario that they were concerned with turned out to be true. Now that my existence was out in the open, it could lead to even more serious repercussions.

Apparently, from listening to the last part of the broadcast, they had somehow learned that I had been the one seriously injured from the Gala attack which lead them to come to the conclusion that I was the one being targeted. And just like that, the broadcast was over but the overwhelming amount of questions from it all had just began to be exposed in the room.

"Oh my god. How the heck did they find all of this out and so suddenly, Freddie?" My mother shankingly inquired as she looked up to him for an answer.

He didn't respond, instead he just cupped his hands to his face and began pacing around the room.

This did not sit well with me, so I had to ask before letting out a large breath "Uhhh dad, what does this even mean for us now?"

Still no answer.

I looked towards my mom for any kind of assistance, but she too was no help in giving any input on the matter.

Finally, my dad spoke out. "Well, we can't stop anything now that everything's out in the open. But it just makes things way more complicated. I honestly don't know what to make of all of this right now, and that scares me the most." He admits before collapsing in defeat down on the couch.

I've never seen my dad so vulnerable before, it tore me apart just to witness him in this state because I knew he is trying his best to protect us, but everything lately has been making our situation even more challenging.

I could feel my palms shaking with unease, so I tried to silence their nervous outburst by shoving them in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

Both my mother and I went to comfort my noticeably worried father. We stood behind him together, displaying our unity, as we showed him that nothing can come between our family.

I let out a sigh before addressing my dad, "I don't have a clue of how any of this came to the surface, but I do know one thing"

He picked his head up at my statement and turned to face my gaze.

"Nothing. And I mean nothing is going to stop us from getting this guy. This mystery will not be left unsolved if the Jones family has anything to do with it." I confidently declared, allowing hope to refuel the fire in the room to get to cracking this case once and for all.


	17. Memories That Fuel The Fire

Sometimes I wonder just how my parents managed to deal with all of this mystery solving stuff back in the day, because in that moment I felt a little overwhelmed. I mean from what I have looked up online about Mystery Incorporated, they had hundreds of mysteries under their belt and they were doing this when they were around my age. Ghosts, ghouls, monsters, and basically everything else under the sun they had meddled with before and came out victorious.

I knew that with all of us working together as a team we could solve the case of Terrifire, but there were still some doubts lingering in my mind about how I could contribute to all of it. This certain thinking had been left unnoticed by my parents until I let out a rather large sigh while using the second monitor for more research in my dad's office.

"Not having too much luck there, Carter?" My dad spoke out as he slowly spun his black leather rolly chair from facing his monitor towards me.

"Actually, kind of, but I haven't really been working on it for a while. I was taking a break." I answered back, trying to justify why I have been staring at the plain white Google search page for the past fifteen minutes.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure there isn't something else on your mind kiddo? You seem sort of down." He pointed out with a hint of concern straining his voice.

I did not want to let him know how I was scared of letting him and my mother, and the rest of the gang for that matter, down. Showing how vulnerable I was towards something I knew my parents thrived at could make me seem like I was a disappointment to their legacy. So, I simply replied back: "No, so far everything is good on my end".

I didn't think my smile at the end of that statement was that convincing because he could see right through it. I made an attempt to dodge any more conversations between us as I focused my attention back to the computer screen to continue searching, making myself busy once more.

Just as I was about to click my mouse to fire off another search result on the crime scene at Trap-Co., I was suddenly interrupted by my father's hand over mine, stopping my efforts.

I looked up to see what he wanted, but before I could let out a single word, he guided me up out of my seat and led me out into the hall.

"Hey! What was that for? I was just getting back to it. Also, where are we even going?" I proclaimed rather loudly as I was startled by his sudden peculiar behavior.

"You'll see in time." He vaguely acknowledged, as he continued to pull me down the hall.

I let out an annoyed huff to his rather non-helpful response and rolled my eyes, but still kept up with his pace as I shuffled my feet on the carpeted floor and onto the stairwell.

Finally, our little adventure through the house, to what seemed to be to nowhere in particular, came to an end. What awaited before us was an industrial metal door that I haven't noticed before or even knew existed for that matter. I mean, we were on the upper-most floor of the house, which functioned mostly as rooms purposed for storage, so I didn't venture up here too often, but you would think I would have noticed this door before because it looked nothing like the other wooden or glass doors in the rest of the house.

My dad said nothing and just glanced at me and smirked, then reached out to the door. In an act that seemed like pure magic, he seamlessly placed his hand on the side of the door and opened it up with a swooshing motion.

"Woah" I managed to marvel, still in awe from what just happened before my eyes.

There was not much to see inside from the now opened room, as the lights were off, but it would be safe to say that I was highly intrigued by the contents of what my dad had locked up behind that mysterious door.

My dad reached out yet again and took my hand to accompany me inside. And, with just one flick of the light switch on the adjacent wall that my dad seemed all too familiar with, the room full of secrets was revealed.

I stood there in full shock. Unable to speak, I only managed to let out some incoherent mumbling in response to what was presented before me.

I felt the warmth of my dad's hand leave mine as he proceeded to make his way to the center of the room and reached both of his arms out simply stating: "Well, this is it. What do you think?"

I blinked a couple times, soaking all of it in before responding: "What do I think? I don't even know. What even is all of this?" I stammered.

From my perspective at the front of the room, I was greeted with thousands of newspaper and magazine articles adorning the walls, a display of various masks and costumes in a glass case, and some brightly colored knick knacks in the corner.

"This...this right here is my Mystery Inc. memorabilia room" he declared proudly before shoving both of his hands comfortably into his pants pockets.

I'm swiftly drawn closer to the writings on the walls as I investigated what some of the articles had to say. From what I could get as I skimmed around, each piece covered what seemed to be all of the past mysteries the gang had worked on. I recognized some of the more famous cases that I had seen before on the web such as their time spent at Spooky Island, The Creeper, Captain Cutler, and The Freak, just to name a few. Some of the others; however, were unknown to me, but none-the-less, the names of the masked/costumed villains were quite amusing.

I tried to stifle a laugh once discovering that my parents had unmasked a villain who called himself the Spooky Space Kook, or another one which was called something even less creative like Charlie the Robot.

"Hey, what are you laughing at, kid? This is your old man's legacy you're witnessing" he passionately interjected as he approached me.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at you at all, I swear. I just find some of these criminal's names amusing that's all" I laughed out pointing to the framed newspaper article in front of me.

He took a closer look and let out a small chuckle himself.

"Oh yeah, I guess some of these aliases were a little out there, but that just made the gang and I more intrigued for what that case had in store for us. Can you imagine going somewhere to try to unmask someone who called them self the Crybaby Clown?" He fondly recalled, before drawing my attention to the costumes in the glass display case.

"But...with each crazy criminal, comes an even more crazy get up" he mentioned as he gestured to a rather underwhelming skeleton costume, a suit of armor, a scruffy pirate outfit, and to something that looked like a huge glob of black tar.

"Yeah, you've got that right. These costumes are quite something if I do say so myself" I emphasized as I waked to view each and every one in closer detail.

As I reached the end of that case, something more interesting caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

"Oh no. You've got to be kidding me" I mused before picking up a neon colored lunch box with everyone's face on it.

"Ahh yes, you have stumbled upon the Mystery Incorporated merch, my most prized possessions. I mean who wouldn't love a thermos or backpack with my face on it?" He boasted out appreciatively.

"Is that so?" I questioned raising my brows. "I bet you guys had legions of loving fans back in the day. I honestly can't believe all of this" I announced, still in shock of being subjected to everything from my parents' past at once.

"Sometimes I can't believe all of this either. I mean my whole life was devoted to mystery solving, but after the gang split up, and I moved on with your mother, and started a family, I tried to put the past behind me." He conveyed like it was something he had regretted, before continuing on...

"But I realized that I was proud of all of that I had accomplished in the old days, so instead of putting all the things that reminded me of Mystery Inc. in the attic, I spent a good amount of time working on putting this together." He proudly remarked, looking around the room satisfied with his hard work.

"This is quite impressive, and I'm glad you decided against pushing your past away. From what I've seen here, you made a lot of good memories when you were my age." I supportively replied.

"I'm glad too" he beamed "I just wanted to show you all this for some inspiration. Because if we could do all of this with just being some nobody teenagers banding together with basically no clue of how to do anything at the start, then you, my smart, extremely capable, talented, daughter, can _definitely_ do it. I mean, mystery solving basically runs in your blood, and from what I have witnessed with you putting your efforts on this case, you could have probably solved all of these past cases single handedly" He reassured with a gleam in his eye.

This struck a chord in me and really made me feel more confident about everything I was previously stressing about.

"Thanks dad, that really means a lot. Especially coming from you. I mean you basically led the gang and were the man with the plan every time to trap the monster, or ghost, or whatever. You know what I mean" I nervously shared as I tapped my fingers on my side.

"Now, yes, I was mainly the trap guy, but everything we did, we did as a team. If it wasn't for Velma's observant nature and intellect, or for Shag and Scoob's amazing feats of bravery as they acted as bait, or for you mother's resourcefulness which got us out of a ton of pinches, then we would not have been successful at all. So, you see, each person plays an important role and that's what made Mystery Incorporated the phenomenon it was. And with your help on this case, it just makes the gang even stronger." He stressed.

"Yeah, I think I get it now. This has truly been an eye-opening experience. I'm glad you shared it with me" I thanked him, feeling a wave of calmness rush around me, now that my nerves were settled.

"Speaking of sharing," he pointed out, "you're the first one I've shown this to. Not even your mom knows about this."

I smiled at this revelation, as it made everything even more special because I was the one he trusted this with as he wanted to show this all to me and only me.

"Now that you've seen and heard all about these past Mystery Inc. memories, you think you're ready to get crackin' on the Terrifire, which by the way might I add, is an amazing name. I could not have thought of a better one myself" he added as he walked back towards the doorway.

"Oh yeah, I'm so ready to get to the bottom of this thing once and for all." I replied with a smirk, before walking back to the office together to continue working on a final plan for the case.


End file.
